To Learn Forgiveness
by Shirayuki-Sakura
Summary: When I look at these wounds, I think, "How can I forgive you? How could I ever forgive you?" Naruto x Sakura, Sasuke x Original Character
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Although I often wish I did, I do not own NARUTO. But Kishimoto, you are a genius!

**To Learn Forgiveness**

By: Shirayuki-Sakura

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sasuke Uchiha was a traitor and a murderer.

Shamelessly, he turned his back on his village to avenge the loss of his brother.

He attacked his friends, his comrades and even his best friend.

He abandoned the girl he had almost loved.

He attacked the Kage at their summit and tried to kidnap the 8-tailed Jinchuuriki.

And because he helped Naruto kill Madara, he was forgiven.

But Sakura could not bring herself to look at the raven-haired boy and feel anything but the lonely ache of emptiness. The love and sadness that once would swell in her chest had numbed and died in her heart. Slowly, quietly, Sakura walked down the stone stairway to the underground prison cells, the sound of her breathing filling the silence.

Naruto had pled on his behalf, asking for forgiveness on behalf of his "brother". Bound and chained, the Uchiha kneeled before the Kage, his raven hair falling over his face and his shame as naked as his torso. Bandages were fastened over his eyes from being newly treated in surgery. He was nearly blind, his precious eyes nearly beyond repair, and he did not have the courage to ask what he knew he didn't deserve.

But Naruto stood boldly against all odds for his friend as he had always done.

"Sasuke helped save us all, even if he was on their side!" His deep blue eyes moved from each of the leaders' faces, determination written on his features. Sakura's eyes had trailed over his form as she stood in the background alongside Kakashi and Sai, the remaining members of Team Seven. She knew every bruise and cut and stitch that marred his body and she remembered all the blood that soaked into her uniform as she healed him, cursing the Uchiha under her breath and she cried over her best friend's wounds.

_Unforgiveable,_ she had hissed. _I will never forgive that man for this._

When the trial came to a close, Sasuke had been sentenced to indefinite confinement to the underground cells while he recovered. Kakashi sealed away Sasuke's chakra with a powerful jutsu. Tsunade reinforced it with another to prevent him from leaving the borders of the village without her approval. Even if he tried to escape, he would go blind without Tsunade's treatment.

Sakura had watched the sealing processes from the other side of the prison bars, her fingers woven into Naruto's as she listened to his screaming echoing through the halls. The other prisoners cried out in response but Sasuke's anguish seemed more potent and pained. He collapsed on the cold stone as the dark ink moved and condensed into a black pattern that formed over his eye. It would be his mark of a traitor, a lifelong reminder for all the villagers.

"It will stay there until he dies," Tsunade had said grimly as she closed the cell door behind her. Sakura felt Naruto's fingers tighten around hers and she knew he felt conflicted. He had saved Sasuke's life yet the punishment seemed so much worse. "Even if we took off the seals, that mark will be there forever."

No one would be able to look at Sasuke again without remembered his sin. Sakura felt Kakashi's comforting chakra as he passed her, his visible eye crinkling in reassurance. The pink-haired medic entered the chamber silently and unrolled the bandages to dress his eyes. As she wrapped the white fabric around his head, over his eyes, her fingers had ghosted over the mark.

It looked almost tribal as she looked at it, pitch black and smooth and running down the right side of his face, over his eye. Looking at it reminded Sakura of everything he had done. He had tried to kill her. If it hadn't been for the rest of Team Seven, he would have succeeded. _Unforgivable, _she thought as she finished wrapping his eyes. She did not bother to say goodbye and only slammed the door behind her before walking past Naruto and up the steps to the surface. She felt Naruto's confused gaze follow her as she disappeared behind the security doors. _I will not forgive you, Uchiha Sasuke._

And now the pink-haired medic was making her way down the same corridor, Tsunade a few feet ahead of her and Naruto at her side. His fingers were laced with hers again, her only comfort as they made their way to Sasuke's cell. She felt his thumb slide over her skin and looked up to meet his grin, reluctantly smiling back at him as he tried to reassure her.

Sakura felt a tug at her heart as he squeezed her fingers. She would not forgive Sasuke for everything he had done but she would follow Naruto to the ends of the earth. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

She could only feel the warmth of his hand like a beacon as they stopped in front of Sasuke's cell.

**A/N: **Ahhhhh, and so this concludes the first chapter of my first fanfiction. Review if you like!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I do not own NARUTO. If I did, it wouldn't be half as interesting as it is now, haha. Thank you for your reviews of my last chapter! I have faithful watchers now, teehee! :D

**To Learn Forgiveness**

By: Shirayuki-Sakura

**Chapter Two**

"Good evening, Sasuke." Tsunade said as she slid the prison bars aside to allow Sakura and Naruto to enter. It was dark inside the small cell, not that it mattered since the Uchiha could not see, and made of smooth stone, tempered to resist flares of chakra. The robust woman held back an ironic smile as she saw the pale-skinned boy leaned against the smooth, stone wall—who could have foreseen that this would be the prodigy's fate?

"Good evening." He replied, his voice ragged from lack of use. His chest was tightly wound with bandages, bare skin peeking through only at his shoulders and upper arms. Tsunade noted the slight hitch in his breathing and her tawny eyes fell onto the tray on his bedside table, the pills unceremoniously scattered.

_They didn't tell him about the medication, _Tsunade frowned. _Or if they did, they made it impossible for him to take it all._

Sasuke tilted his head upward towards the robust woman as if he was going to ask what she was doing. For a moment, his face looked vulnerable and curious as she gathered the pills into a neat pile on the tray. Of course, Sasuke had felt the medic shinobi enter and leave it, cursing his name under their breaths. They hadn't told him what they left, if it was food or planted poison. Or medication to take away the nearly unbearable pain.

"Oi, dobe, what's eating you?" Naruto joked, oblivious to what had happened, as Sasuke turned to face him and smirk. Almost immediately after Naruto began to chatter about the village news, he felt Tsunade's warm fingers slide over his eyes and the bandages fell away from his face and onto his lap, the soft tendrils of his chakra invading his system. He relaxed under her touch, knowing that she did would not lash out as some of the others would have. Even if she despised him, she couldn't. For Naruto's sake, she wouldn't.

"…Oh, yeah and they announced the new Genin teams at the Ninja Academy yesterday. Sakura and I dropped by to see all of them! You know, Kakashi hasn't had another team after ours." Naruto grinned and chattered while Sasuke listened quietly, his hands limp at his sides. Tsunade wondered if Sasuke even cared to know. After all, no one knew if he would ever be let outside the walls of the village after he recovered his visual acuity.

"How is…Iruka-sensei?" Tsunade froze and she stared incredulously at the young man before turning to Naruto. The blonde boy beamed at her, grinning widely. Sasuke _had _been listening to all of Naruto's blabbering!

"He's doing really well! He's got a few troublemakers in his class this year that remind him of me." Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed. "I saw him yelling at some kids the other day and it really took me back."

Naruto's laughter and easygoing conversation filled the room. He cracked jokes and silly stories that made Tsunade snort back laughs and shake her head. Even Sasuke smirked as the blonde told them about their former friends and teammates and teachers. Lee had dyed his green spandex for a week after losing a challenge to Neji. Kiba lost an eyebrow after getting singed by Ino's exploding flower technique during a sparring match. Kakashi had remained unmasked for all these years.

An hour flew by and Tsunade had finished treating Sasuke's eyes for the day. She wrapped fresh bandages around his head and gave him his medication before turning her attention to her apprentice who stood in the farthest corner of the room from Sasuke, her lips pursed together and her eyes gazed over in thought.

"Sakura, you're awfully quiet." Tsunade commented offhandedly as she helped Sasuke slip into a fresh white shirt, making the pink-haired girl jump at the sound of her name. Sasuke's head tilted in Sakura's direction as if he was straining to feel her chakra. She had eluded Sasuke's attention since they had entered, masking herself with her chakra control and refusing to approach him.

"Sakura?" Sasuke murmured as he struggled to feel her chakra. In his weakened state, he could barely feel Naruto's presence and the boy leaked chakra wherever he went. From the darkness, he finally heard her voice.

"I'm here, Sasuke." She responded softly, her gut conflicting with her head. She hadn't wanted to respond but he had called for her and it was too late to escape.

"You haven't said anything to Sasuke and we've been here for a while." Naruto said, patting the spot beside him and smiling at her. Something in her chest hurt to see him smile like that—so happily and yet still tinged with hesitation. "You must have so much to say to him. It's your first time here since the…sealing."

Sakura opened her mouth to snap that she wouldn't have come if Naruto hadn't insisted but decided against it, instead choosing to cross the room at sit beside him. They sat in a cold silence as she debated whether to engage him in conversation or not. What was there left to say to him?

_Am I supposed to pretend like nothing is wrong?_

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice was low and quiet as he spoke. For a moment, she wondered if he even said anything at all. She instinctively sought Naruto's fingers, curling her own around them as soon as she felt the familiar warmth. It would be fine to speak if Naruto was there.

"Hello, Sasuke…kun," Sakura forced herself to use her old suffix as she looked at him. Her stomach felt hot and cold, flipping wildly as her emotions raged in her belly. "I've been busy at the hospital…and missions. I haven't had the time to come visit."

Tsunade frowned at the lie. Since the trial, Sakura hadn't been assigned any missions and her hours at the hospital were normal. She hadn't spent any extra time attending to anyone that she knew of and the guilt that momentarily flitted across the medic's face gave the rest of the lie away. Naruto smiled supportively even if he didn't see the conflict on his best friend's face.

"I'm a Jounin now." Sakura said. "And I'm a member of ANBU."

_Things are different now._ That's what she really wanted to say. _You can't kill me now. _

"I really love working in the hospital. I even helped to deliver Kurenai-sensei's child. He looks just like Asuma." Sakura said, fumbling to make small talk. Even without his eyes, she could still feel his gaze through the bandages, dark and strange.

"I thought about taking my own Genin team when I turned 18 this year. But I decided to stay with ANBU. It's much more exciting." Inside, she was screaming. "Ino and I—"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke's words hung in the air, lonely and bold. Sakura felt her heart rise up to her throat as she swallowed dryly. Her hands were trembling so much that could hardly feel Naruto's grip fastening onto her wrist.

"Ino and I are the same, always fighting as usual! She hasn't gotten any less annoying than before and I can't—" Sakura continued as if he hadn't said a word.

"I said I'm sorry." Sasuke repeated, louder.

"So what?" Sakura snapped as she stood suddenly, her body rigid as she faced him. Naruto studied the pink-haired girl's face for a minute, confused. But Sakura let her anger burn through, letting it engulf any patience she had for the man. She was smoldering as she looked at him.

"You didn't flinch when it came to killing a team member," Sakura hissed, picturing a teary-eyed redheaded girl in her mind. Karin had cried in Sakura's arms when she awoke in the hospital, sobbing hopeless until she writhed in pain from her injuries. "But I watched so many people die in my arms, suffering with their last breaths, because of you. I _suffered_ when they died when you felt _nothing_."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered softly but Sakura wretched her hands away from his, her eyes still burning.

"Naruto…Naruto-_kun_," Sakura said, her gaze still on the Sasuke's bandages. "He fought so hard for you, never giving up on that bond between you. But I can't—I can't."

"Sakura-chan, I—" Naruto reached out to touch her, pain wrenching in his chest as he watched Sakura lash out at Sasuke, a mix of anger and sadness flaring in her jade eyes. She'd never reacted this way before—she was far from tears and closer to a violent rampage. He was a second to slow to stop her as her arm shot forward.

"No, it's not okay!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the collar, pulling him up from his sitting position until his face was leveled with hers. "What is your apology going to do for them? When I close my eyes, I still hear the screaming! When I dream at night, I still see their faces! What—what can your words do for those people, Sasuke? Can they fix everything? Can they fix _anything_?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from the raven-haired boy, holding her trembling body against his as he pinned her arms to her sides to prevent her from grabbing Sasuke again. Sakura was breathless, red-faced and shaking, as she settled into Naruto's hold, letting his body warmth lull her into a sense of solidarity.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING MONSTER!" Sakura's scream echoed through the hall, causing an orchestra of whoops and hollers to rise from the other prisoners. They snarled in excitement as they felt Sakura's chakra whirl chaotically inside her, anticipating a battle. "HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE WITHOUT ANY CONSCIENCE AT ALL?"

In a split second, Naruto carried her from the room, keeping his grip on her body tight as they moved like lightning through the halls and corridors. The image of the room slipped from Sakura's fingers as she found herself being spirited away in a blur of color and sound, her eyes widening as she realized that Naruto was taking her away somewhere.

_So fast! _

Sakura felt the abrupt stop before she realized how bright the world had become. She blinked uncomfortably before her eyes got used to being outdoors and looked up into the sky. Sakura was suddenly very aware of Naruto's arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind. Her heart thumping wildly in her chest, she tried to pull away but he held firmly onto her.

"Sakura-chan, I'm the one who should apologize." Naruto said after a pause. "I thought…I don't know what I thought. Maybe I just expected you and him to just go back the way things used to be. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you to see him before you were ready."

"What? No! It's not your fault!" Sakura said, pulling away from his arms and turning to look at him. Naruto had brought them to a bench similar to the one that Sasuke had left her many years ago. It was different—nothing in the village was the same after Pain had destroyed it. Sakura found herself thankful that It was gone. It only had sad memories.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled softly as her and she stopped speaking, her heart skipping a beat as he took her hands. "Listen to me.

"If seeing Sasuke hurts you now, it's okay." Naruto's steady blue eyes seemed to swallow her as he spoke. They seemed intense as he spoke, a quiet resolve forming in their depths. "If you're angry and hurt and frustrated—that's all okay. I get that. But one day you have to let yourself forgive him."

"But what if I can't?" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura-chan, don't be stupid." Naruto gave her hands a tight squeeze as his lips curved into his trademark grin. "Of course, you can. I believed Sasuke. I still do. And I believe in you too."

**A/N: **I am inspired to write when I read your reviews guys so keep them coming if you like where this is going. The next chapter will be a blast from the past for more than one character! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to the following supporters who reviewed :) You inspired to to spend some extra time writing so I could get this next chapter up quickly for you all! **

**To Learn Forgiveness**

By: Shirayuki-Sakura

**Chapter Three:**

_"Mama," Sakura said as she pushed the back the flaps of the civilian tents. Many women rose hopefully, their eyes filled with desperation as they awaited Sakura to bring them news of their loved ones. But the pink-haired kunoichi could not stand to look any of them in the eyes—there wasn't much good news this late in the game._

_ "My daughter," one woman said, grasping Sakura's hand as she tried to walk past. Her hair was greasy and matted and her touch felt sticky for some odd reason. "Her name is Fumio Yuri! Have you seen her? Have you treated a little girl? Please tell me she's okay!"_

_ "I-I'm sorry, ma'am. I haven't seen anyone like that." The hopeful glimmer in the woman's eyes faded and she dropped her hands to her side, dry sobs heaving in her chest. Without another word, the woman turned and disappeared in the crowd, having left before Sakura could see her tears._

_ Frustration and sadness was in all of their eyes. To Sakura, all these women were the same. Homeless, trapped, afraid for their children and husbands as they waited for news from the war front. Some knew what they had lost and crouched in corners, praying to hand-crafted shrines. Others lay crippled by fear and depression, thin waifs lost under their surplus, wool blankets. Those who were former shinobi knelt by bedside as sources of comfort. Someone sang a familiar festival song to rally their spirits._

_ Truly, the war had dawned on Konoha. _

_ Sakura found her mother sitting cross-legged on her futon, a strip of fabric in her lap as she watched over a younger woman who had flushed with fever. Her pale pink hair was woven into a loose braid down her back and her eyes were a darker emerald, swirling with sadness and gratitude as she looked up at her daughter. Kaoru had never looked so forlorn and tired._

_ "She has a fever." Sakura said as she knelt at an intimate distance beside her mother. _

_ "She's worried about her family." Kaoru placed a hand on Sakura's and gave her a small smile. "We all are."_

_ "The battle front is—"_

_ "Hush, Sakura-chan," Licking her thumb, she rubbed a swatch of dirt from her daughter's face, earning a pout and an annoyed grunt. "Indulge your mother and let's talk about something else other than more tragedy today."_

_ "I don't have much time." _

_ "I understand." They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Sakura reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out a kunai. The sharp steel edge caught her mother's eye as it was held out for her. "Sakura-chan, I don't need it."_

_ "I want you to be protected." Sakura insisted. "This will put my mind at ease, mother."_

_ "Indulge me, Sakura-chan." Kaoru's eyes softened and she pushed the weapon away from her gently as her fingers lingered over her daughter's skin. "If it is my time, I will go."_

_ "No, Mama, you don't understand."_

_ "I understand perfectly." Kaoru reached over and touched the younger woman's forehead, smoothing the damp hair from her face. She was a pretty, young thing with auburn hair that fanned over the dusty pillows like a sunset. Her body trembled from the fever and some lucid dream had her choking back soft sobs. Kaoru sighed and pulled her hand away. _

_ "Please, Mama." Sakura asked again, pleading with her eyes. Kaoru did not turn to look at her daughter but instead dropped her eyes to the fabric in her lap. _

_ "Sakura-chan," Her voice was shaking as she placed it on top of the kunai. "I want you to keep this and leave."_

_ "Leave? Why?" Sakura couldn't believe that her mother was sending her away. This was one of the rare times that she could sneak away to visit the older woman. As the war progress, there was no way of knowing when they would next see each other. Next month, there could be an evacuation. Next week, there could be an attack. Tomorrow, she could __**die**__._

_ "They need you, Sakura-chan." Kaoru's dark emerald eyes were rimmed with tears as she met Sakura's jade, filled with fear for her only child and a forced strength. "My sweet hana, you have to go."_

_ A moment of understanding dawned on the medic and she nodded slowly, letting the words sink into her head. Tucking the fabric into her weapon pouch, she kissed her mother's damp cheek and leaned over, a green glow flowing through her finger tips as she touched the unfamiliar woman. The feverish blush receded from her cheeks and Sakura stood, her shoulders squared._

_ "Until next time, Mama." Sakura said as the stranger's eyes fluttered open. As she walked away, she barely heard the reply._

_ "I hope one day you will forgive me, Sakura-chan."_

_..._

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura's eyebrow rose at the question as she wrapped the new, clean bandages over Kakashi's wounds. It had been nearly a week since she had ventured to see the Uchiha and she had buried herself in work, taking on extra shifts that she didn't need and volunteering her time anywhere she could. Home was a comfort that she didn't dare to dream of. There would be too much time to think and feel what she wanted to lock away.

"My mother," Sakura said simply as she smoothed the bandages into place. Kakashi stretched as she turned her back to him, her hands moving adeptly over the tabletop as she returned her materials to their usual positions.

"Did you visit her grave recently?" Kakashi asked but she shook her head. He leaned back slowly onto the cot, resting his head on the pillow as he watched her. Despite his dislike for hospital visits after missions, he often came to have her treat his injuries, to check on her if nothing else. "Something seems wrong."

"I'm just thinking about things."

"Are those things something like vengeance, a well thought out escape plan and Sasuke?" Sakura scowled and rolled her eyes, tugging roughly on the bandage until Kakashi feigned a look of agony.

"I'm not giving him the satisfaction of getting off his punishment the easy way." She snapped, drawing out a soft chuckle from the silver-haired man. In many ways, he had been a good father figure to her, patient and kind although strict on her. Since the war had come to a close, they rarely saw each other outside of hospital rooms and on their way in and out of the village on missions.

Looking over her figure, he deduced that she hadn't had much sleep since the incident. Tsunade had given him the full report, shaking her head more in disappointment than anger as she described her young apprentice's actions. The tawny-eyed, buxom female knew she had been pushing the envelope by bring the pink-haired kunoichi but had expected the ANBU member to have more self-control. Yet Kakashi and the Hokage couldn't seem to blame her. She had voiced what many were too afraid to say.

"Have you been by to see him?" Kakashi asked after a comfortable minute of silence passed between them.

"No." She replied with a snort before adding, "But Tsunade talks about him to me even though I asked her not to. His eyesight hasn't improved at all and she's starting to give up on even trying. He might never see again and he'll most likely never use the Sharingan again."

"I heard." Kakashi reached up and tugged on a loose strand of pink hair that had fallen out of her messy ponytail causing her slap his hand away playfully. "You're using a new conditioner, I see."

"Only you would notice that little change, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, smiling earnestly as she tucked the strand away. She felt comforted by his familiar presence and she felt herself relax under his paternal eye. "I thought I might try something new."

"What does Naruto think?" Kakashi teased, his visible eye crinkling as the young girl blushed slightly. She snorted defiantly and crossed her arms, a slightly pout forming on her face while he laughed at her embarrassment.

"Why would it matter what he thinks?" Sakura snapped indignantly.

"I don't know, Sakura. Why would it?" Wincing as Sakura hit him on the head with her fist, annoyed by his remarks. "Hey, hey, you really shouldn't hit an injured patient, Ms. Medic!"

"I'll check on you _later_." Sticking on her tongue, she stood and crossed the room. "You need to rest, Kakashi-sensei—oh! And before I forget… It's the top drawer on your right."

Kakashi's stayed on her form until the door clicked shut, separating them. Had it been 6 years already? When did she grow up so fast? The Copy Ninja tucked his sore arms behind her head and let the image of his young team swim forth from his memories. How did time fly by?

He remembered Naruto's hunched form as he lay on the wooden floors of their room, arms and legs stretched out like a squashed spider in his bright, orange pajamas. Sasuke slept a little ways off, tucked neatly into his futon beside the blonde, his scowl softening only slightly in his slumber. Sakura was always the last to fall asleep, her green eyes focused as a million thoughts seemed to run through her head. Kakashi wondered what she thought of that made her face look so pale and sad before she slept.

"Haruno-san," Kakashi murmured to himself. He pictured her svelte, feminine frame and long, thick hair falling down her shoulders in pale pink waves. Her deep green eyes always seemed to intense even behind her owl-themed ANBU mask. He remembered the way she snapped orders, never leaving any room for argument on any mission, and the way she moved through the trees like a cat, graceful and lithe as she led. Sakura was so much like her mother.

Kaoru was never a woman of easy choices.

"No, _Kaoru-_chan," he corrected, his tongue easily remembering the sound of her name. "You took your secret to the grave… How long will I have to carry your secret…Kaoru-chan?" Kakashi's deep voice faded to a whisper.

Suddenly, he turned his head and reached for the drawer that his young fellow Jounin had specified. He half expected some sort of poisonous snake to jump out or maybe a trick button that would realize a pile of chalkboard erasers onto his hospital cot. But when he felt the familiar, smooth covers of his favorite book, his lips curled into a melancholy smile.

_Could she forgive me for this?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you sooooo much for the reviews and all the fans who got the story alerts. I'm a noob so I felt all special seeing the emails pop up about them! I wanted to take a chapter to really capture the tormented relationship between Naruto and Sakura right now. For all of you who are suspicious that I might change my pairings, I won't! Like I said Sasu x Original Character and NaruSaku! I promise!**

**To Learn Forgivness**

By: Shirayuki-Sakura

**Chapter Four:**

For Naruto, it was easy to spot Sakura through any crowd in any village or town in the world. For him, it was the easiest and most natural thing for him to do besides breathing and eating. It was more than her bubblegum pink hair and bright green eyes and slender silhouette. There was something that attracted his eyes to her even as they were jostled through busy streets or taverns.

He almost smiled at the thought of her flushed, drunken face as she downed a swig of sake. She grinned at him with a weird expression before hiccuping and collapsing into giggles in his arms. It was so infectious-her laugh. She was a bit like Granny Tsunade when she got drunk, a rare occasion of course, but Naruto was always more than happy to rescue her from the bar in the early hours and let her sleep in his bed...after she violently puked in his bathroom. As he held her hair back, he couldn't help but wonder why she looked so cute as she sat on the bathroom tile, half drunk and half bewildered to find herself in such a position.

_What is it about you, Sakura-chan?_

He often asked himself the same question again and again when he found himself walking home alone after visiting Sasuke. He would wonder if she was walking home from the night shift, if she even had the night shift, if she was cold. They all seemed stupid after a while and he always talked himself out of going to go see her. He couldn't just show up at her apartment and ask if she got home safely! But nevertheless, he did think about it while he walked and the thoughts lasted easily through the long walk home.

Some mornings, he would sit down by his breakfast, looking out at the village and think about Hinata. The way her navy hair looked when it was still wet—smooth and rich like the universe spilled down her shoulders—and the way her cheeks flushed when she said his name. But when he tried to imagine Hinata's voice, all he could hear was Sakura calling his name.

_She doesn't love me._

The blonde had faced countless criminals, bleeding and handicapped, and faced near death but still, the idea of losing the pink-haired kunoichi seemed much more daunting. Once, he had stared just a moment too long at her across the fire during one of their missions together and he was sure she had read the emotions right off his sleeve. The thought of her rejecting him again, the thought of her stumbling over her words to convey her lingering feelings for Sasuke, the thought of her never reaching out to touch him again—it was too much.

_Why does it matter?_

He could have Hinata; he wasn't a fool. She was strong and successful and wealthy and _beautiful_. He could see himself waking up beside the petite Hyuuga every morning and kissing her lips as she murmured and blushed. But it wouldn't be the same. It would only be a distraction. Her eyes would be the wrong color. It wouldn't be…

_Right…_

Naruto stood in front of the medic lounge in the hospital and stared at the door, willing her to come out. Like a beacon, he could feel her familiar chakra through the wall, seeping into his system like her own, silent poison. It made him want to see her face. It made him want to cry.

"I don't love her." Sasuke had announced when Naruto returned to visit him the day after Sakura's attack. Although he hadn't suffered any injuries, Naruto could see that her voice had stuck into the boy like needles that pressed deeper and deeper as he sat alone. Many of their friends had dropped by to see Sasuke, offering words of encouragement and small tokens of their well-wishes—flowers, food, a card.

"That's random." Naruto laughed, pretending that he didn't know who "_her"_ was. He didn't want to hear Sakura's name come from his mouth but how could he stop it? She was the first girl he ever got close to even though she was always kept at a safe distance. She had confessed her _love_ to him, had forsaken her friendship to _kill him_ to save him from the dark hole he had been falling into and loved him for all these years.

"I just wanted you to know that." Sasuke said, turning his face from hers.

"Why?" Naruto asked roughly, the words coming out much harsher than he had meant. Images of her crying face flooded Naruto's mind as he tried to swallow his feelings. Sasuke was his best friend and Naruto wanted the best for him—even if it hurt. "She's a good match for you," he added reluctantly. "She's a good girl and she'll put you on a better path…even if she's mad right now."

Naruto felt his stomach lurch as he continued, ignoring the puzzled expression on the Uchiha's face. "I know deep down she must love you," he said honestly. "I know you don't believe me because of everything that happened yesterday but I want you to settle down and be happy. You can revive your clan like you wanted."

An awkward pause settled between them and Naruto found that he could not raise his eyes to look at the man before him without feeling sick. Sakura would forgive him. She _always_ forgave him. She was that kind of girl and he knew it better than anyone. When she forgave him, those green eyes would soften at the sound of Sasuke's name again. She'd go back to being in love with him, breathless and blushing and sighing in love.

"Is that really what you want?" Sasuke asked.

_No._

"Yeah," he lied.

"It doesn't change anything. I don't love her." Sasuke said, facing Naruto head on. "And you're being an idiot.

_Maybe I am._

Suddenly, Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as the door before him opened and he found himself face-to-face with the petite medic. Her eyes widened in surprise but they quickly softened on his, threatening to swallow him whole as she greeted him.

"Naruto-kun," she said with a smile. Her bangs fell out of her bun messily, teasing the sides of her face as she spoke. Her skin was flushed from exhaustion but she was radiating warm and contentment, happily engaged in her work. Being a medic fit Sakura's personality—a job that was sometimes maternal and always stressful, that meant being kind and firm and intelligent 24/7.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a wide smile. "Can we talk for a little bit?"

"Sure, I just got off my shift." She replied as she pulled her hair loose from the bun. Her thick, bubblegum tresses fell onto her shoulders, teasing her petite frame. He had to clench his fist to keep himself from kissing her. She was beautiful.

He walked passed her and into the lounge, running a hand through his golden spikes before plopping down onto a chair. It was a small room meant for short naps in between long hours. Empty coffee mugs were stacked by a sink, still wet from being washed. There was door leading to a small restroom and a wall of lockers for each medic on duty. The couches and chairs were arranged in a circle for intimate discussions over lunch. There was a vase of fresh lilies on the coffee table in the center, floating lazily as they patiently awaited death.

Sakura crossed the room and sat on the couch closest to him, her brow furrowing in worry as she studied his face. She tucked her legs underneath her and waited for him to speak, anticipation eating at her nerves.

"It's about Sasuke." Naruto said finally. His sapphire eyes settled on hers, studying her expression. Rather than seem surprised or angry, she looked defeated. Her shoulders tensed but her eyes gave away her disappointment.

"I figured as much."

"Even after all these years," Naruto chuckled lamely. "Is everything how it used to be?"

"I don't understand." She frowned as she tried to make sense of his actions. Coming to see her after work, bringing up Sasuke, asking her weird questions—she wasn't sure where he was trying to steer their conversation but she didn't like it.

"He's still the Sasuke we used to know." He felt her chakra stiffen and her mouth open to argue but he cut her off before she could make a sound. "I know you don't believe it now. But he is. He's still my brother and even if the villagers can't see it, even if Granny doesn't see it, even if _you_ don't see it, I do."

"I'm trying, Naruto-kun." Sakura said tersely. "But I just can't stop myself from feeling the way that I do!"

His low, sad chuckle made her falter. She was so confused as he turned away from her, staring off into the distance. His voice made him sound so distant and unreachable. So…so vulnerable that she wanted to reach out and pull him into her arms.

"I have imagined you saying those words in my head a million times." Naruto said grimly. "They were different circumstances but the same words."

"What are you trying to say, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. "Just tell me what's going on."

"I want you to see Sasuke again." Sakura's heart sank as she found his gaze on her again. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach. She didn't know what was worse—promising to see her former love or seeing Naruto's crushed spirit in his blue eyes. Swallowing dryly, she tried to refuse.

"I really don't want to. Right now, I—" Suddenly she felt Naruto's hand on hers and she fought to keep herself from trembling. Her heart was racing in her chest at his touch. She felt so greedy, wanting more of his warmth but his eyes were locked on hers, tortured and desperate.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said slowly, his voice trailing off to a rasp. "Go see him."

"Okay," Sakura promised. His fingers left hers and he left the room without another word, the heels of his sandals padding away from her as he exited. She felt her blood run cold as she thought about her promise and felt nauseous.

"Goodbye, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered as he opened the door. "I hope one day you will forgive me."

Sakura's head snapped up and she opened her mouth to call out to him, her heart stuck in her throat. The familiar words replayed in her head again and again and she gripped the couch's arm until it splintered into pieces, falling to the carpet noiselessly. She thought of her mother.

"Stupid idiot," Sakura brought her knees to her chest and leaned her head forward, resting her forehead on them as she trying to quell the uneasiness in her chest. "Why?"

**A/N: Who is that man watching Sakura? What does that piece of cloth mean? Who saved Naruto's life and why is Hinata hanging around his apartment? Just some questions for you to ponder in the next chapter...**

**Thanks for your support! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Posting continuously each night is hard but I am determined to make this a great piece! This was a surprisingly hard chapter to write. I cut it short from what I originally planned because I liked the cliffhanger on this page! I hope you enjoy it and again, I thank you for all the reviews and subscriptions! I'm looking forward to reading your opinions on this chapter...**

**To Learn Forgiveness**

By: Shirayuki-Sakura

**Chapter Five:**

The swings squeaked loudly as Sakura rocked back and forth slowly, dragging the tips of her boots in the sand as she tilted her head back and stared into the velvet depths of the night sky. One hand gripping the chain link, she kept the other in her pocket, her fingertips moving absentmindedly over the embroidery. Under the stars, her problems seemed so small and petty in comparison to the universe that stretched into forever.

But they didn't feel that way.

The last thing that Sakura wanted to do was see Sasuke Uchiha. As far as she knew, he was dead to her as a teammate and _skeletal _as her romantic interest. A handsome face could make her forget the suffering she saw on the battlefield, running from corpse to corpse to salvage a life, _any _life at all from the casualties. Even if he hadn't been the one to orchestrate and dispatch the white Zetsu, he had aided in the near conquest of the world and so far, he hadn't proved any kind of trustworthiness to her.

The thought of his arrogant smirk pissed her off. If he had the guts to flash that disgusting expression at her, she'd tear the lips off his face in the second. He didn't have the right to be arrogant. Shinobi had to face death every day, had to be prepared to kill for their villages even if it went against all moral reasoning. But betrayal was another matter altogether. She hadn't become an ANBU member to test her skills or prove her worth. No, she became part of ANBU because she was loyal to her village, because she was willing to lay down everything to protect the people she loved.

"Go see him." Naruto's voice echoed in her head like a mantra, constantly reminding her of her promise. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember the feeling of his arms around her as he held her before, the tingle of endorphins that rushed to every part of her body that he touched. She wanted to feel the shock of adrenaline when he leaned in too close again, forcing the edges of her mouth to tilt into a smile.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered to herself as a tangle of emotions knotted in her stomach. Maybe he was pushing her onto Sasuke because he didn't love her anymore. Maybe it was too late for her to confess that she'd loved him all along. It seemed so stupid to afraid of saying the words aloud. It seemed ridiculous to keep the feelings from bubbling to the surface.

Pulling her keepsake from her pocket, she studied it closely. At one point, it had been part something larger—a kimono or a robe of some sort. It felt different from the kimono silk that Sakura owned; it was finer and softer than anything she had ever worn or even touched. The color was a fiery red-orange that reminded her of flames licking the air above a campfire and a very detailed butterfly was embroidered onto it, colorful and so lifelike that she often dreamed it would fly away. Both sides were equally fine and elegant, leading Sakura to question how her mother had come to own such a beautiful, although torn, piece of silk.

"What was Papa like, Mama?" Sakura had asked her mother once many years ago. It was Father's Day and she was getting ready for school, smoothing the red ribbon around her hair as she gave herself a once over glance in the mirror. She was seven-years-old and her mother was standing in the doorway, arms crossed as she watched, and wearing an unreadable smile. "What was he like?"

"Your father was a good man, Sakura-chan." The older woman entered the bedroom, limping slightly as she moved to sit on the edge of her daughter's bed. She was so young compared to the rest of the other mothers who already had laugh lines and crow's feet around their mouths and eyes but she spoke with wisdom and poise that set her apart also. An injury kept her mother from fighting in the field as a kunoichi but she relinquished her title gracefully to become a citizen and raise Sakura.

"But what was his name, Mama?" Sakura pressed further as she sat down next to her mom and frowned. "What was he like? Did Mama love him very much? Why doesn't he ever come to visit us? How come there are no pictures of Papa? Why doesn't anyone talk about him?"

"Sakura-chan has so many questions!" Her mother said as she chuckled. She reached over to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her daughter's ear but Sakura slapped her fingers away, annoyed by her mother's choice to ignore her questions. The hurt look that crossed her mother's face made Sakura feel guilty and she quickly took her hands again, pressing them to her cheek.

"I really want to know more about Papa." Sakura pleaded softly. The older woman hesitated and then sighed heavily.

"His name was Toshiro." Her mother's voice sounded soft and sad. "He was very handsome and kind. And he was a wonderful fighter, strong and fast. I loved him very much even though I was only fourteen when we met."

"Wow…" Sakura said, grinning. This was most that she ever heard about her father and she was surprised that her mother had decided to speak freely about him. Even though she knew her mother loved her, she wanted to know the feeling of having a father.

"He didn't like pictures very much so I don't have a picture to show you." Sakura's smile faltered but her mother fingers brushed against the young girl's lips. "But you have his long eyelashes and his intelligence. When you are reading scrolls and writing lessons, you look just like him."

"Really?" She brightened and let her mother's hand go, springing up to look in the mirror. Suddenly, her eyelashes seemed much longer and her features that had made her a spitting image of her mother, now seemed a little more unique.

"Yeah," Sakura watched her mother's sad smile in the reflection and turned around to face her, a solemn atmosphere hanging in the space between them. Her mother's hand absentmindedly slipping into her pocket and Sakura tilted her head to the side curiously, still concerned but curious.

"Why doesn't Papa live with us?" Sakura asked softly. When her mother hesitated, Sakura approached her, standing and watching her mother's sad expressions until she opened her mouth to speak.

"Papa passed away a long time ago…" There was a pause. "He was gone before you were born."

Suddenly, Sakura's mother stood and placed a hand atop her daughters head, ruffling her pink hair and loosening the ribbon around it. Sakura squealed in protest as she dashed to the mirror, frowning when she saw the disheveled mess. Her mother chuckled and limped to the doorway.

"Sakura-chan," Her mother said, pausing before she exited her daughter's room. Sakura looked away from the mirror as she combed through her hair hurriedly, not noticing the strain and reluctance in her tone. Another moment passed as she searched for the right words to say to her only child. "If you ever fall in love…" Sakura tiled her head. "Don't make the same mistake I did."

THUD! The sound of raucous laughing jolted Sakura from her deep thought and she turned her head as she saw a _very_ drunk man struggle to push himself upright after to tripping and hitting the sidewalk. He hiccupped and joined his two companions, laughing as they continued down the streets. As soon as it became silent again, Sakura turned her attention back to the night sky.

_I wonder what that mistake was…_ Sakura mused.

With a deep sigh, she decided to walk home before midnight struck and as she slipped back into memories of her deceased mother, a soft rustle of leaves caught her attention. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she became super aware of her surrounding, instinctively jumping sideways and landing in a low crouch facing the direction of the sound, slipping a kunai from her weapon pouch in case.

"W-wait," A man stumbled forth from the brush with her hands in the air, smiling sheepishly as he took a step toward her.

SHING! The kunai penetrated the ground at his feet, daring him to approach any closer. Sakura rose from her crouch warily, her well-trained ANBU senses revealing that no one else was in the area. She couldn't feel any chakra for several blocks around them but she wouldn't take her chances. She slid another kunai from her pouch and tilted the sharp edge in the man's direction threateningly.

"You are not a member of this village." She said in a hard tone, looking over him carefully. He was roughly the same age as Kakashi, tall and slim like her former teacher as well. His long, forest green hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, falling down his back and ending at his waist. His black, high-collared shirt was unzipped and his chest was bare except for a black tattoo of a daffodil on his left pectoral. He wore standard issue black pants and the normal armament with the exception of a long, broad sword worn upon his back. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry for sneaking up on you, young lady." He smiled, understanding her caution. "My name is Yuu…Hoshino Yuu. I'm here on business, you see. Those men who passed by are my employers and I am supposed to be their bodyguard but I got sidetracked when I saw you. Forgive my intrusion, miss."

"What village are you from?" Sakura asked suspiciously eying his weapon. The sword was cased but judging by the shape of the sheath it was a heavy one, meant for powerful blows rather than quick ones. She watched as he turned his body sideways to show her the hitae-ate tied around his upper arm. The familiar symbol told her that he was from the Iwagakure.

"I can show you my travelling papers if you still don't believe me." He said with a nervous smile.

"Shouldn't you get back to your employers?" Sakura replied coldly, lowering her kunai. He shrugged in response and she scowled. "How irresponsible of you…"

"It's not like I'm up for a position as Kage and they'll make it home alright. I don't really feel up to babysitting a bunch of drunks tonight." His smile was somewhat familiar to Sakura and she let her eyes linger on him for another second, sizing him up. As a ninja, only his weapon seemed out of the ordinary. If she hadn't known better, he could have been a normal citizen playing dress up in shinobi attire. His mission must have been ranked low for him to so casually dismiss his duty.

"I'm going home. Goodbye, Hoshino-san." Sakura turned on her heel in the opposite direction of her apartment. She would wind through the village to see if he followed. If he did, she would deliver a swift and ruthless death to him. After the war ended, she couldn't careless trust any stranger that walked into the village without nagging suspicion. If friends could turn against their village, strangers would be no different.

"Wait, Miss…" Yuu called. Sakura turned around and gave him a steely gaze, watching as he jogged toward her. He stopped an arm's length away and held out Sakura's keepsake cloth. Snatching it greedily from his outstretched palm, she glared at him, silently accusing him of thievery and a poisoned kunai slipped out from her coat sleeve into her hand. His pale green eyes flickered with amusement, making him seem almost catlike.

"W-whoa, I just saw it on the ground and thought you must have dropped it." He said with his hands up in a surrender stance. She kept her eyes narrowed on him and she walked away slowly, tucking the cloth back into her pocket. It was impossible for her to have dropped the cloth because she had remembered pushing it securely into her pocket. Something in her gut told her that this man wasn't who he claimed to be.

"You should get back to work." Sakura hissed before turning a cold shoulder to him and walking speedily down the sidewalk and away from the playground. Her long strides hit the ground heavily and she waited for him to follow after her. Instead, he only smiled back at her as she looked over her shoulder at his figure in the distance, waving.

_It's probably just my imagination or something._

"You remind me of Kaoru-chan…" Sakura's ears perked at the sound of her mother's first name as she twirled around to see his sly grin. As he disappeared in a puff of smoke, reminiscent of Kakashi, he called out an amused goodbye. "See you later…Sakura-chan."

A few minutes later, Sakura gave up on tracking his chakra. She couldn't feel any trace of his presence in the park and as she walked through the neighborhoods of the village, she couldn't feel anything that felt like the strange man's chakra. It was as if he had disappeared from Konoha altogether and the fact was eerie to the medic as she wandered through the streets.

Sakura had ended up taking the scenic route through Konoha, the night slipping away as she tried to shake her restlessness. Part of her wanted to force her body to feel sleepy and the other had given up trying to cure her insomnia. After an hour of walking and finding the nightlife dying out, she found herself in a familiar street, leading to a familiar apartment.

"Naruto…" She whispered to herself.

Naruto's apartment reflected his personality perfectly. It stood in the shadow of the Hokage Monument with the perfect view of the mountainside on his balcony. Down below was a street corner that was filled with shinobi and villagers during the day that would often drop by to say hello to their village's most well-known hero. Sakura remembered the first time that someone had come to his doorstep. Her name was Rijeka and she was ten-years-old. Her two front teeth were missing and she had brought a basket of pastries from their family shop as token of their appreciation. The blonde boy blushed and thanked her, looking over his shoulder at Sakura sheepishly as she lounged on his couch, rolling her eyes and chuckling under her breath.

"I love you…" She breathed. Her heart skipped a beat and she blushed, feeling stupid as she saw his front step come into view. If only she had the guts to say the words to his face.

He stopped talking about his crush on her years ago when she falsely confessed to him in the Land of Iron. She felt awkward and cold as she approached him, her boots crunching softly in the snow. She had still loved Sasuke so much in those days and she had only wanted to protect them both. In the end, she knew there was no place for her in their battle against each other. Their brotherhood ran deeper than blood or destiny and she could only watch on the sidelines and pray.

"I love you so much…" Sakura winced as she heard her voice. It had felt so desperate when she had said it before but it came so naturally to her now. She wanted to know how he felt about her, if there was a chance that she could become something more like he had always wanted…

_Is it too late for us?_

CLICK! Sakura choked on her surprised gasp as she watched Hinata slip out of Naruto's apartment, her jacket folded over her forearm and her sandals in one hand. She was flushed as if she had just taken a shower and the steam rolled off her pale skin, evaporating into the night. She wore a tight black dress that hugged her body. Sakura felt the breath rush out of her lungs.

"Hinata-chan," Sakura managed to say. The navy-haired girl jumped nervously and turned to face Sakura, closing the apartment door. Hinata looked genuinely surprised, then nervous and finally, her face turned bright red as she began to slip her sandals on.

"G-good morning, S-Sakura-san," Hinata murmured, bowing her head with an embarrassed expression. Sakura was caught between wondering if the heiress was a stalker or if Naruto had been hiding a secret affair from her. Either way, the young medic's blood began to boil as she looked at the other female. Why did Naruto let _her_ of all people into his apartment in the early hours of the morning? He knew how she felt about him! He wouldn't lead her on; he was too kindhearted for that. But if they were dating behind Sakura's back then Hinata was _just_ leaving because…

Sakura felt like a hole had been run through her chest with her own ANBU chokuto. Her emotions rushed to her head where they made her feel dizzy with confusion.

"Why are you here?" She asked, afraid to hear the answer. Hinata's furious blush told her enough and Sakura pushed past her roughly, throwing her shoulder into her so the petite girl stumbled backwards against the wall. She opened the apartment door and was about to call for the blonde boy when Hinata finally spoke up.

"If you're looking for Naruto-kun," she said softly. "He's gone already."

"What do you mean?" Sakura snapped but her voice cracked, giving away her turbulent thoughts. She gripped the door handle tightly and looked up the stairs at the doorway to his apartment. The lights inside were off and everything was silent. "He was here this morning."

"He left on a mission after we…met up." Hinata informed her. "I only stayed to get cleaned. He said it would be okay as long as I locked up afterward."

"Did you…" Sakura pulled the door closed and turned her head slowly to meet Hinata's gaze. The vulnerable, lovesick expression gave it all away. Never in her life, even when Sasuke had moved to kill her, had she felt so struck by pure shock. She could barely feel her fingertips as they dropped from the doorknob to her side, drained of strength.

_Naruto wouldn't do this… It has to be a lie._

"Sakura-chan, I—"

"You're lying." Sakura said, feeling more and more helpless as she backed away from the door. She couldn't believe this. She _wouldn't_ believe this. It had to be some kind of illusion or mistake or… It felt like she was underwater. Everything was warbled and disorienting.

"I'm sorry but I love Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled. Sakura looked at the Hyuuga as if she was the most disgusting creature on earth. "I-I'm willing to give Naruto everything! I _love _him! And he loved you so much that he brought Sasuke back to you! You had your chance with him but now you have Sasuke so please, just leave us alone!"

"Stop it." Sakura could barely muster the strength to speak.

"You are too LATE!" Hinata shook her head to emphasize her remarks. "Naruto has moved on and we are going to be together now! You hurt him so much because he loved you but now it's my turn to make things right. He loves me now!"

"Shut up!" Sakura grit her teeth. Her fists trembled in anger.

"Just go home to that traitor and leave Naruto ALONE!"

SMAAAAAAAAACK!

Hinata touched her cheek gingerly, tears streaking down her reddened cheek as she felt the stinging pressure burn across her face. Her long navy hair was still damp and Sakura could smell the scent of his shampoo in it. It infuriated her and humiliated her. And it _hurt_. She took a step back and let her own tears fall down her cheeks as she flushed with anger and sorrow, all the feelings rushing back at once.

"Shut th HELL up." Sakura threatened as she watched Hinata slide onto the ground, her knees giving out. She fought back her desire to destroy the young girl, knowing full well it was in her ability to do so. Even if she was from a wealthy clan, even if she was the next Hyuuga heir, even if she had once been a trusted ally—this was too much.

CRASH!

The cement building crumbled easily under her fist and she she pulled her hand from the gaping hole, trying to get a grip on her thoughts. Destruction of property wouldn't do anything but give her temporary release. Her eyes burned with the need to cry. It was so frustrating. Everything was SO frustrating.

"Fuck. _FUCK!_" Sakura said, taking another step back. Hinata was sobbed into her palms, her thing shoulders heaving. She knew she shouldn't hate the navy-hair girl but part of her wanted to feel blame it on her. She didn't want to believe that Naruto, that _her_ Naruto, would do that. But now… there was no way he could possibly be _her anything_ now. "Fuck everything..."

They paused for a moment, not knowing what to do next.

"Y-you can't h-have them b-both…" Hinata sobbed, lifting her face as Sakura wiped the tears from her own eyes. "You have to pick one!"

Turning her head, Sakura turned her bloodshot eyes to the sky. The velvet night was slowly turning into a hazy violet. Soon, people would be rising and it would make them both look bad if they were caught fighting in front of Naruto's apartment. The Hokage's apprentice and the Hyuuga heiress duking it out in front of Naruto's apartment? Sakura took two steps away from Naruto's doorstep before she turned around to look at Hinata. She could feel the sting of the slap tickling her fingertips now and her despair was now tightly buried in her chest like a poison congesting her heart.

"Shut the hell up." Sakura stepped onto the sidewalk, leaving Hinata to collect her things quietly and disappear in the opposite direction.

**A/N: WHOA NELLY; I bet you didn't see that coming! I truly despise Hinata but she personality just makes writing her as a villain so much more entertaining. If you didn't read above, I cut one scene from this chapter because I just LOVED this cliffhanger...**

**Some questions to keep in mind for the next chapter... Why does Kakashi have a photograph of Sakura's mother? Who is the mysterious boy who saves Naruto? Will Sasuke be regain his sight? **

**Until next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't post in a few nights; This chapter took a while to put together. If you can imagine, it was 11 pages on Microsoft Word and I used Times New Roman in 11pt font without double spacing. I spent last night from 1am to 6am and tonight from 1am to 5:38pm trying to get this done. I'm tired and hungry but I wanted to get this up! Best chapter so far...took the most work lol. I rewrote it 6 times! **

**Anyways, please enjoy. I do not own NARUTO (as I said before)... please review if you get the chance. I love reviews, they make me happy and motivated :)**

**To Learn Forgiveness**

By: Shirayuki-Sakura

**Chapter 6:**

Naruto looked out of the window of the inn with a grim expression on his face, staring out at the empty streets as sheets of rain fell over the small, farming village. A few of the villagers dared to venture into the storm outside, scrambling through the mud to their destinations as the thunder grumbled above. The lightning sent shivers down the blonde shinobi's back. It was almost felt foreboding…like a divine sign from above that bad times were coming upon him.

When they arrived at the edge of town, the curious shopkeepers had received them warily, whispering amongst themselves the Naruto and Kakashi made their way through the market in the early morning. The clouds had just begun to roll in, dark and ominous, veiling the sky. Naruto couldn't help but remember the sneering and abuse of his childhood as he watched children duck out of their paths to watch from stare from safe distances.

"Have you heard of a girl by the name of Hoshino?" Naruto asked after approached a merchant along the road. The man was small and squat, his shirt straining against his round belly, with a black mustache that curled comically over his upper lip. Upon hearing the name, his eyes widened and he shook his head fervently, looking at them as if they were insane for even bringing it up and hurriedly pushing them away from his cart.

"Go away!" He snapped as his face flushed with anger. "I don't need any trouble here. You should leave town if you know what's good for you! Asking those kinds of questions—"

"We just need to find out anything you can tell us about her!" Naruto pleaded as the squat man turned on his heel toward his stand. "It's very important that we find her as soon as possible! Just tell us what you know and we'll leave you alone, old man!"

"I don't know anything about _those people_!" He said with an irate huff. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll quit while you're _alive_!"

The two shinobi wandered deeper into the market place under the piercing gazes of the locals, some terrified and others hostile from fear. Most turned them away, glaring over their cold shoulders, and hissing insults under their breaths. Naruto grew more irate as he tried to find willing interviewees, finding that the farther they moved into the strange community, the more mysterious circumstances became.

When they reached the end of the main road and found themselves on the path out, they found a small hut, neatly made from scraps of wood on the outskirts. A tight fence and a sea of tall grass kept it secluded, looking haunted and lonely in the empty field. Other than the lone chair by the front door, it seemed vacant and abandoned.

"Let's check it out." Kakashi said as they stared over the thick, grass barrier from their spots on the beaten path. Turning back and looking for shelter from the rain in town wasn't looking too appealing after their first trip and the shack seemed better than anything else they could think of.

After knocking a few times and announcing themselves, Naruto pushed the door open, grimacing at the low groan. His blue eyes scanned the room and Kakashi brushed passed him, searching each room with his Sharingan. The neat interior lacked cobwebs, telling the pair that it was inhabited but the lack of food and furnishing suggested that it may have been vacated.

There were a few clean dishes by the sink, dried by the sunlight from the window. A single futon served as someone's bed although it had several, mix-matched patches where it had to be mended. The lantern was cold by the matches beside it were fresh. There was no water anywhere in the house beside the bathroom that had a functioning shower and toilet.

"Who do you think lives here?" Naruto asked, leaning against the door frame of the front door. But the silver-haired man was leaning over the futon, touching the pillow with a vacant look in his eyes and frowning. The blonde looked on curious but irritated from their treatment in the village. Kakashi shifted the pillow and they heard the soft crinkle of paper.

Moving the pillow, Kakashi found the photograph, worn from age and torn slightly at the edges of the image but whole. His face paled as he studied the picture, his visible eye wide in shock. Naruto crossed the room in two long strides and snatched the picture from his former sensei's fingers, inhaling sharply as he absorbed the image.

The photograph was of two teenaged girls sitting underneath a tree, cherry blossoms falling all around them with a younger Kakashi in the background, leaning against the tree trunk and watching the girls rather than the camera lens. They didn't seem to be much older than fourteen or fifteen although they would have been just old enough to fight in the war during that time period.

The pink-haired girl looked very similar to Sakura, her wide smile bright and soft as she hugged her female friend tightly. Her peach skin was flushed slightly pink and her emerald eyes were a few shades darker than the girl that Naruto knew. Her hair was long, falling to her waist in choppy layers, with her bangs parted to one side and a flower tucked behind one ear. Her yukata was elegant and rich with color, reminding Naruto of the sunrise—war oranges and pinks. It shimmered in the reflection of the sun, gold and ruby heron embroidered into the soft silk.

Her companion was caught in the middle of a laugh, leaning into her friend's embrace. Her dark hair was straight and black as night, falling to the middle of her back. She had the strangest eyes that Naruto had ever seen—bright teal framed with long, dark eyelashes. Her skin was pale white like snow and her soft, beautiful features reminded Naruto of a doll. Her kimono was as lavish as Sakura's lookalike, orange and red with colorful butterflies carefully embroidered into the silk.

Kakashi, in his usual Jounin uniform, smiled serenely at them from behind, his arms crossed and his dark eyes soft. Although he wore his black mask and hitae-ate to obscure his face, it was obvious to Naruto that he was smiling.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked, almost breathlessly.

"Haruno Kaoru…" Kakashi's face was frozen in astonishment. "And… Hoshino Shiro."

"Hoshino Shiro? I—"

"What are you doing here?" Naruto and Kakashi jumped to their feet instinctively as they heard the voice, arming themselves with kunai as they turned to face the door.

A young boy leaned against the doorway, glowering angrily at them. He wore a red scarf around his head like a hood, hiding his hair with the exception of his silver bangs, side-parted and swept to one side. His eyes were a bright teal, piercing and cold like the ice. The lower half of his face and his neck were wrapped in white bandages and he wore a baggy, Chinese-style shirt with long sleeves that extended past his fingertips. The worn top was sapphire blue, covered in a thick layer of dust, to match the baggy, black pants he wore. He wore shinobi sandals that were worn and tattered from years of use.

"We thought it was abandoned." Kakashi explained, putting his weapon away after a long pause. The boy did not seem physically hostile and only stared suspiciously at his unwelcomed houseguests, crossing his arms as he awaited their excuses. "We're looking for a place to stay."

"You're welcome to stay here when I leave." Judging by the way the boy forced his tone to sound deeper and the fact that he was nearly a head shorter, Naruto concluded that the kid was no older than fourteen or fifteen years old, probably orphaned from the war. "But for now, you can't stay here. Go find an inn in the village."

"No one will take us." Kakashi replied.

Suddenly, the boy appeared in front of them, seeming to cross the room in the blink of an eye. Kakashi sucked in a breath of shock and Naruto stared, bewildered and looking from Kakashi to the mysterious kid. The boy snatched the picture from Naruto's hand and stuffed it into his baggy pocket.

"You shouldn't snoop." The boy snapped. "Who are you people anyway?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto gestured to the silver-haired man. "This is Hatake Kakashi. We're shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"I'm Yuki." The boy plopped down onto the futon, sitting cross-legged as he studied them for a few minutes. "Why are you here?"

"We're looking for a girl by the name of Hoshino." Naruto explained as he took a seat beside Kakashi and Yuki. At the sound of the name, they expected the boy to lash out angrily as the others had but he sat, stone-faced, waiting for the blonde shinobi to continue. "We need her to heal this man in our village. It's really important."

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Yuki burst into laughter, holding his stomach as he tottered back in forth. His eyes lit up as if it was the most hilarious joke in the world. "Oh man, you're really crazy, you know that right? You're walking into a death trap, looking for a kid like that!"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"She's a demon, stupid." Yuki shook his head as he crossed his arms again. "Since the war ended, there's a group of rogue ninja who started hell in these parts. The members take on the surname Hoshino when they join their little troupe but in order to get in, you have to leave your humanity behind. Those guys are demons, in every sense of the word. They kill for pleasure and steal to survive. I'm guessing your little healer girl is one of them, which is probably why the villagers reacted so badly."

"How can we find them?" Naruto grit his teeth. "We still need to hunt this girl down and make her heal my friend. I don't care if I have to _drag_ her there!"

"You two are brave but dumb as bricks." The silver-haired boy chuckled. "You don't find Hoshino; they will find you. I'm not too sure how strong you two are but there's a reason why I'm out here. There's something weird about that village so don't stay long. I'm just a rogue myself. I go wherever I can find food and shelter. I've seen a lot of the villages that the rogue ninja have hit but this one really takes the cake.

"It's pretty much your funeral if you decide to go back," Yuki added. "But if you need a place to stay, there's an inn on the west side of town. They'll let you stay, outsider or not, as long as you fork up the cash. They'll charge you but it's better than being out in the rain. I'd let you stay but I don't know you well enough to sleep soundly."

"Good point." Naruto grinned. They had finally gotten a hold of some solid leads for their search.

"And also," Yuki's expression turned dark and he leaned in, his voice lowering to a whisper. "There's a rumor going around about this but you didn't hear it from me! In one of the other villages, I heard that the Hoshino boss went on a rampage. His daughter turned traitor and ran away. He hasn't been able to catch her since then and if you're not careful, they might think you're after her."

"He has a daughter?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I didn't catch her name but she's a strong one." Yuki nodded. "She's went mission during the Fourth Shinobi war. They took advantage of the small villages at the time and that's probably when she decided to make a run for it. I even heard that she's not even his real daughter! I bet he's planning to make the girl his young bride or something."

"That's sick…" Naruto made a disgusted face. Yuki laughed at his reaction and Kakashi shook his head, sighing at his partner's immaturity.

"We should be on our way then." Kakashi interjected. "But I have one more question."

"What's that, Captain?" Yuki grinned.

"Where did you get that photograph?" There was a pregnant pause and Yuki seemed to smirk from behind his mask. Naruto had almost completely forgotten about the photograph and he waited patiently for the kid's answer. "I have that same photograph but the only other copy remaining belongs to—"

"I found it on a corpse." Yuki replied nonchalantly. "It was some black-haired woman that I found when I passed through the Village Hidden in the Rain. She had a kid with her that took off running. I made few bucks off what I found on the body and kept this for a souvenir."

"She's dead…" Kakashi's expression grew sad and he stood slowly, not caring that Yuki looked up at him, confused by the sudden change in mood. "Let's go, Naruto."

As the boy had informed them, the inn had taken them in, charging them double their normal costs. The woman sneered at Kakashi as she slid the key across the counter and she kept their eyes narrowed on their backs as they made their way up the stairs. The rain began to fall as soon as they settled and Naruto thought about Yuki, whom they had left behind in the small, wooden shack. Kakashi had left so suddenly that Naruto had to rush through their goodbyes, shaking his hand vigorous as a show of thanks before taking off to catch up. He had looked back at Yuki, who watched them from the doorway, and wondered why he looked so sad. While they walked, Kakashi fell into his own depression, leading the way back to the village with a sullen look in his eye.

"You should get some sleep." Kakashi commented slowly in his lazy drawl, flipping through his book without raising an eye at his former student. His mood had brightened considerably since dinner while Naruto's took a turn for the worst. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Naruto grunted his response and turned away from the window.

"Did you tell Sakura-chan you were leaving on this mission?" Naruto's pained reaction gave the silver-haired ninja his answer. He watched the young blonde lower himself onto the futon beside his, crossing his legs and hanging his head as he fell into deep thought again.

"I'll take that as a 'no', Naruto." Kakashi said, tossing the book aside on his futon. He had heard about what happened between the two of them from Sakura, who he had bumped into as he was leaving the hospital. Her eyes bloodshot and she was staring off into the distance, her fingers drumming restlessly on the counter as she waited for one of her staff members to return with the IC patient reports. It hadn't taken long for him to extract the truth from her, chuckling as she ranted about his insensitivity and how he had been "hanging around that damn Uchiha for too long" and frowning when her eyes welled up with tears of frustration.

"Want to tell me why you're doing this all of a sudden?" Kakashi pressed. "You say you're doing this for Sakura's sake but it seems like it'd be last thing she'd want."

"Of course I'm sure…"

_No._

"I want to do this for Sakura." Naruto said as his lips curved into a bittersweet smile.

"You can't orchestrate love, Naruto." Kakashi murmured under his breath. "It just happens."

The sky dimmed into a murky violent-grey and Kakashi immersed himself in his book, leaving Naruto alone to his thoughts. Outside, the winds kicked up a tantrum, causing the windows to shudder. He could hear the drum of the rain like the backbeat of a tribal drum, fast and erratic. With a deep sigh, he plopped his back onto his futon and throwing one arm over his eyes, shielding them from the light bulb that hung from the ceiling as he sank into his memories.

"If Sasuke sits down and really talks to her," Hinata said, pouring a cup of tea for him as she spoke softly. Naruto sat at his kitchen table, staring out his window at the crowded street corner. Catching his gaze, a familiar little girl waved up at him and he smiled, returning her wave. "He might fall in love her again. What will you do then? After all they have been through, do you really think that Sakura won't return to him?"

It was the morning before he had seen Sakura in the hospital. Hinata had showed up at his door step with a basket of freshly picked strawberries, smiling softly up at him with her pearly eyes. Before he knew it, she had brushed past him and was walking up the stairs to the door of his apartment. He didn't remember inviting her up, annoyed by her blatant disregard, but it was too late to tell her no—she was already making tea and chattering on about her previous mission. He listened patiently although he was thinking about Sakura and how she had felt tightly to his hand when they went to visit Sasuke. To her, it was a just gesture of encouragement she needed every now and then but to him, it was always more.

"I went to go see him today." Hinata added after a moment. She placed the cup in front of him and he picked it up, taking a long sip as the steam curled over his cheeks. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for her warmth and companionship but being around her made him uneasy. Her feelings were awkwardly apparent and as many times as he turned her away, she returned unfazed. "He's much more handsome than I remember. He even has a kinder chakra although he's still very cold."

"Yeah, being under Tsunade's care 24/7 is good for him." Naruto had noted the small changes in his friend over the last few days. He had shown more of a sporting attitude, becoming more placid and talkative with Tsunade when she visited. Like a mother, she cared for him closely, growing more and more attached to the dark-haired boy. It was hard to be unkind to him, despite knowing all his previous sins, because he was vulnerable to the world now. Even the nurses were much kinder, handing over his medicine dutifully in small cups so he would not suffer silently when Tsunade left him.

"Yeah, she hated him before but after a while, he grows on you." Hinata took a seat at the table beside him and touched his hand gently with her. Naruto pulled away quickly and met her eyes, disturbed by her serious expression. "What if things do back to how they were before, Naruto-kun? Could you stand there and watch as she falls in love with him again?"

"I don't think that will happen," Naruto replied calmly although his heart squeezed painfully. He wasn't a fool to think things would change to suddenly in his favor and the thought had occurred to him before, sending a wave of sadness through him when he woke to find the pink-haired kunoichi sleeping on the chair beside his hospital bed. It was a possibility that seemed all too painful to accept with at that first moment and hearing it now drove the pain deeper into his chest.

"Sakura is beautiful and talented and strong. But she's still a woman at heart." Hinata's eyes stayed on his, holding his gaze hostage. "If she forgives him, it'll only be naturally for her to remember her first love. Women don't just let go of their first love, Naruto-kun. They _always_ remember. She's like me…always returning."

"Sakura-chan knows better than to go back to him," Naruto's voice sounded strained even to his own ears as he felt his heart pump rapidly in his chest. It had only been a year since the war had come to an end and he had saved Sasuke. It hadn't been long that Sakura had grown to hate him. Would she really rush straight back into the Uchiha's arms? And…would Sasuke now accept her?

"You said it yourself, Naruto-kun." Hinata touched his hand again and Naruto let her, unable to bring himself to move away. Images of Sakura's tear-streaked face flashed into his mind in a rapid succession, sobbing softly into his shirt as she begged him to bring Sasuke home. He remembered the warmth of her body he pulled her in, trying to smother her fears. "She loved him to the point where she'd rather see him dead than see him lose himself in darkness.

"And with the whole village against him," Hinata's voice echoed inside his head as he stared at the cup of tea in his hand, feeling quite as if the world was caving in. "Don't you think Sasuke needs her more than ever?"

Naruto left not long afterwards to see Sakura at the hospital. Hinata hugged him goodbye as they parted in front of his apartment door, smiling smugly as she watched him walk away. Even if he knew it was another ploy to win his affection, he knew there was a dark truth behind her words, a logic he had tried to drown. What was keeping her from Sasuke? When she found it in her heart to forgive him, would he be left alone? Was he being selfish by keeping them apart?

By the time he reached the medic's lounge, he made his choice.

"I hope one day you will forgive me." Naruto had whispered as he pulled the door closed behind him. He knew that she would be sad and confused but if it was going to happen, Naruto wanted it to happen now. He didn't want to slowly lose her and feel her pull. He wanted to lose her _now_ while he could still keep his sanity. If she was going to leave, he wanted the pain to swift and quick.

_I'm going to hurt you, Sakura-chan, so you can find your way back to him…_

Naruto saw Hinata's silhouette on his door step as he approached his apartment. It was an hour after the sun had set and stood, shivering in her tight, black dress in front of his door. Naruto's resolve grew as each step brought him closer. The heiress would never be enough to replace Sakura in his heart but tonight, he would destroy the last remaining strings of fate that tied his heart to Sakura's.

Hinata gasped when he suddenly kissed her, pushing her back flush against his door. She tasted like tea—bitter and herbal but he squeezed his eyes tightly and forced himself to forget it was her.

_Forget about her, Naruto._

They stumbled through his apartment, tangled in a heated embrace as they left a trail clothes in their wake. Naruto felt her shuddered under his touch. It was wrong and he knew it but he was past caring. In the morning, he wouldn't let himself love her anymore. In the morning, he would let go. He would wake up and be whole, free of his feelings. He would let his best friend have the woman of his dreams because he _needed_ her more than Naruto did. He had everything and Sasuke had nothing. It was only fair, right?

_It's never fair though._

The moonlight illuminated the room as Naruto sealed his own fate, burying his face into the crook of a hollow substitute. Her hair smelled like rain and it brought tears to Naruto's eyes. Sakura smelled like summer days by the river—all grass and flowers and sunshine. It was a blur of hands and hot breathing and sheets. She gripped his shoulders, gasping, and he thought her eyes had turned green for a moment. As she fell back into his pillows, her hair almost seemed pink underneath the pale moon. When she whimpered his name, it was Sakura's voice that he heard. He pulled out just as he felt his release, spilling his seed onto the sheets.

"Sakura-chan," He groaned and the name hung in the air, freezing between them. Naruto looked away from the wide, white eyes that stared up at him, rolling off her without trying to explain. It had slipped from his lips before he had the chance to catch it. After a few minutes, she felt her weigh disappeared from the bed and he turned to watch her walk towards the bathroom.

"I won't let her have you." Hinata whispered, pausing as she pushed the bathroom door open. "Sasuke will never be able to see. We both know that. She'll be miserable if she falls in love with him again, trying to support a blind man and one day, a child. This time…she won't have you."

With only the sound of wind rushing by his opened window, Naruto let her words sink in again. It was true. Sakura could never have a normal marriage with Sasuke. She would face criticism and anger from the villagers that once loved her. She would have to care for him like a child until he could manage for himself—if it was possible. What job could he hope to have? What kind of future could she dream for her children?

He got dressed quickly, his resolve solidify with each breath. Even if it hurt to pull away, even if it killed his heart, he would do it for her. It was too late for regrets, too late to go back. He would carve away until he found a happy ending for her, even if it meant standing aside and letting her slip from his fingers. Sasuke needed her and she needed Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Naruto said through the bathroom door. He was sorry for so many things—for using her, for stealing her chastity, for being unable to love her. They both knew that it would be their first and last meeting. "Just lock the door behind you, okay?"

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of door sliding open. A young female servant stepped in, a wooden tray in her hands that held a pot of sweet smelling tea and cups. She was a pretty girl with choppy, deep green hair that barely touched her shoulders and pale, jade-colored eyes. Her bangs were parted to one side, falling over her left eye and obscuring half her face. She wore a simple, grey yukata that looked bland and plain on her slender frame.

They both watched her carefully, her hands shaking nervously as she kneeled to set it down, not making eye contact with either of the men. Kakashi looked up at her over the top of his novel and Naruto sat up, watching her carefully.

"H-here's your evening t-tea," she stuttered, bowing deeply and starting intensely at her feet. "Please e-enjoy your e-evening."

She retreated back to the hallway, shutting the door behind her with a sharp _snap_ and stumbling down the hallway. When they could no longer hear the pad of her footsteps, Kakashi poured the tea for himself and Naruto, laying his book on the blankets. They drank in silence, both immersed in their own memories.

After a moment, Naruto felt the numbness in his fingertips. At first, it began as a slow, travelling tingle and slowly consumed his hand. As the numbness ripped up his arm, he dropped his cup and tried to flex, frightened by the sudden loss of sensation. He looked up at his silver-haired partner who stared at his own appendages in shock. Kakashi's cup slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor noisily.

"I see the poison worked." The servant peeked into their room, the shyness in her face lost. She smirked mischievously at the two men, her pink tongue running over his lips hungrily. She pushed her long bangs from her face to reveal a black daffodil tattoo on her cheek. "How are you feeling, my dears?"

"What did you…put in the tea?" Kakashi shuddered at the numbness spread through his chest, making it difficult for him to sit up. He swayed, the poison quickly rendering his body immobile. Naruto fell forward onto his palms, blinking as his vision blurred, making his surrounding seem like a slur of colors and shapes.

"It's my saliva." The servant slipped into the room and slid the door shut behind her, a wicked grin widening on her face. "I thought it'd be much less forward than if I kissed you… You see, I secrete a special poison from my body. You could say, I'm the real kiss of death."

"W-why…?" Naruto coughed, feeling his heart slow. His eyelids began to droop as he tried to focus on her approaching figure. He could make out the rough outline of her slim body as she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a pure black tantō. The black blade reflected a bright point of light from the light above, making him squint.

"I'll ask the questions, boy." Naruto heard Kakashi's body hit the hard wood floor with a dull thud and he felt a rush of fear. Was Kakashi already dead? Naruto tried to move his hand to grab a kunai from his pouch but he felt the girl dig her sharp heel into his hand, drawing blood and causing him to call out in pain. He saw the pool of crimson form on the floor, dark and red.

"Y-you bitch…" Naruto groaned. The numbness swallowed the sensation from her heel and he glad for it.

"Don't worry, dear, the poison only paralyzes you temporarily." She took her foot off his hand and raised her leg into the air, her muscles stretching and flexing until it was nearly perpendicular to the floor. Then, she swiftly dropped her heel onto his back.

**CRAAAAACK!**

Naruto crumpled onto the floor, pain surging through his torso as he heard his rib snap cleanly inside. He bit back a groan and cursed as he felt her shift her body to stand directly on top of him. Her clear, melodic laugh rang out like an echo through his head as he panted, his breaths ragged and strained.

"One little piggy as good as dead." She snickered.

Kakashi's body snapped upward and Naruto felt her weight being thrown off of his back. He took a deep breath and coughed, struggling to push himself on his back. As he did, he saw his partner's silhouette rise and from the corner of his vision, the girl rose as well, yanking a kunai from her chest without a second thought. Blood soaked through the front of her yukata and dripped onto the floor.

"Too bad for you, old man," She sneered. "You can't kill an enemy without a soul in her body."

SHING! SHING! Kakashi staggered backwards as his eyes widened, realization dawning on him quickly. He parried each of her blows, trying to read her movements but failing. Her tantō dug into his shoulder and he jumped backwards, feeling the slightly change in the force behind her attacks. She was slowly increasing the power behind her strikes and he could not do more than block her until he could unmask her weakness.

She delivered a devastating kick that sent him flying into the far wall, the concrete crumbling like sand as his body hit the wall. He rolled out of the way in time to dodge the follow-up thrust with her blade. He met her blow-for-blow, his reflexes slowed considerably from her poison, but still able to follow her movements. He grabbed her thin arm and snapped the bone half, making her shriek in anger, before throwing her against the floor with all the strength he could muster. He jumped back slightly as the wooden splinters rebounded into the air, her body twitching in crater of floor debris. The green-haired girl rose again, tantō wielded with the intention to maim as she lunged towards him snarling with rage, her attacks growing faster and more ruthless and her broken arm hanging limply at her side.

CLANG! SHING! He grabbed her broken arm and twisted her around, holding her body against his and turning her own weapon against her, plunging the black blade into her chest and impaling her heart. Blood trickled down her chin and she smiled. The girl threw her weight backward, knocking them both against the wall, and she took his hand, plunging the blade deeper into her until it cut into his chest as well.

He pushed her away, kicking her as far he could away from him, and she laughed at his bewildered expression, pulling her weapon from her breast effortlessly. Kakashi glanced down at his wound and crumpled to the floor, coughing up blood. He glowered up at her as she approached, kicking the kunai from his shaking hands. "I don't have a heart where you expect me to. I can't be killed so easily." She laughed viciously and added, "My blade is poisoned too, sweetie. But that poison is made to kill."

Naruto gasped and coughed as the poison claimed the pain in his chest, his head beginning to spin as he trying to force his body to sit up. This bitch was going to kill Kakashi if he didn't get up! He had nearly sat up when he felt her hand on his shoulder, throwing him onto his back again. "He fared better since he didn't drink so much of the poison but since he's tasted my blade…there's no point in trying to save him. It's time for you to die too, little boy."

"You b-bitch, why…?" He could feel nothing and his eyes could barely make out the blur of her features slowly creeping into a sly smile. The tattoo on her face looked like a black hole, hungrily engulfing everything around it.

"I'll tell you because you're going to die right now anyway," She kneeled beside his twitching, numbed body and he saw the drops of blood from her lips drip onto his cheek, though he was unable to feel the warm fluid slide down. "You're looking for Miss Hoshino and the boss don't like that other people are seeking out his little one. He doesn't care if you're good or bad. He's just a bad guy who doesn't want his rebellious little girl to have any friends to play with… You see, she's run away and doesn't want to come home… but her daddy misses her. And anyone who tries to help her get away…well, look at yourself. Too bad you couldn't mind your bus—"

THUD! Her thin torso swayed slowly before she collapsed onto his chest, her head hitting the floor like a brick on the other side of his body. He felt the pressure of her coughs and gasps for air as she slowly bled to death on his chest. After a moment, the body was lifted off of him and he groaned, unable to control his eyelids. As he forced himself to look up once more, Naruto could not make out the face that appear in front of him, only a dash of silver moving across his vision before the darkness swallowed him whole.

"Uzumaki-kun!" a soft, female voice called out.

_What happened?_

**A/N: WHOA. So much going on in this chapter! I had fun writing it though... Thanks for all who reviewed...all 3 of you since the last time I posted! You're great motivation, I'll give you all shout-outs in the next chapter :)**

**BIG question for next chapter just to keep in mind... Who will Sakura pick? Naruto or Sasuke? Stay tuned and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Soooo…you guys have been really awesome & I love all your reviews. Shout-outs to the AWESOME reviewers for always motivating me and keeping me actively writing! I'm glad to have your support!**

**Nutt Man 117, kidloco, BlueEyedBabyy, Goddess of Night Eternal Faith, Kendimo, butterfly, BAMABOY71, Xubbles, Blazikengirl, BanannahHair!**

**Special Thanks to The Yardville Girl who shares the same vision for Sakura as me. I literally thought you read my mind!**

Hinata walked into the conference room and felt every eye on her body as she made her way to her assigned seat, carefully avoiding eye contact. She moved slowly, her face flushed with embarrassment, clusters of people parting as she passed, falling silent when she drew close and whispering to each other when she was a few feet past. It had been nearly a week since that fateful night at Naruto's apartment and the rumors had raised chaos among shinobi and civilian alike.

Sakura, who said nothing to confirm or deny Naruto's innocence, kept her place at the sidelines, busily going about her business at the hospital although she made no effort to avoid or ignore the navy-haired girl around the village. Instead, the pink-haired girl made it pointedly apparent when she was near, brushing past her close enough that she could feel the ends of Sakura's hair dance across her cheek.

Hinata swallowed her fear and lifted her head, scanning the room for her sister, who was also a Jounin. While her father raged when he heard what happened, her younger sister, Hanabi, had faithfully stood by her, knowing how deeply Hinata loved the blonde though neither could stand against their father. Hinata quickly made her way to Hanabi's side, trying to ignore the uproar of chatter.

"Are you alright, Onee-san?" Hanabi asked as Hinata turned her back to the rest of the room and facing her sister with a miserable expression. She smiled weakly but both girls knew that it was a scandal. The village's precious hero had taken a woman who was not Sakura. His feelings for the pink-haired girl had been apparent since they were children and for many of their friends, it had been more than a shock. Even Neji had approached her in the Hyuuga compound, asking simply, "What happened?"

"EVERYONE PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS." Tsunade's command boomed as she entered the room, Sakura and Shizune following over right and left shoulder. Hinata took her seat beside her sister, looking up only briefly to see Neji take his seat on her other side, his face unreadable as he sat. Although they had enjoyed a comfortable relationship as cousins, she knew that he had a special place for Sakura in his heart, stemming from their days as partners in ANBU.

Hinata fixed her eyes to the front, trying to maintain a professional aloofness as they waited for the Hokage to be situated. Shizune sat directly to Tsunade's right at the long, narrow conference table, sporting a new, shorter kimono that hugged her smooth figure and holding Tonton in her lap. Sakura took her place on the right, across from the brown-haired medic, her face bright and clear although her expression was plain. She wore her hair up loosely, the soft pink tendrils curling over the back of her neck, and she dressed more openly than usual, donning a form-fitting version of her usual top with the zipper pulled precarious down the side, exposing her cleavage. Though she was far from being Tsunade, she had a sleek curve to her body that added to her exotic features.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi have gone missing." Tsunade announced, her gaze moving over each shinobi's face to emphasize her point. Hinata felt her mouth go dry, remembering the last words of apology that he had uttered through the bathroom door. Clutching the edges of her jacket, she swallowed hard and wished that she had only stayed in bed to stop him from leaving. Her silvery eyes moved to Sakura's face, which remained unmoving and stoic. As all the Jounin exchanged puzzled, meaningful glances, Hinata's would not move from Sakura, who turned to face no one.

_Doesn't she care?_

Hinata wasn't a fool; she had watched as the pink-haired kunoichi grew closer and closer to Naruto over the years. Naruto was blind to the slight changes in his best friend's behavior: the way her gaze on him would linger slightly longer on his smile when they spoke, the way she would instinctively look for his touch when she was uncertain, the way that she had refused to let any other medic treat him after his missions beside herself. But Hinata wasn't so blind. She saw it all and despite throwing her best efforts at him, she couldn't possibly have a chance in Hell against her.

That night with him had been a fluke but the lies poured out of Hinata's mouth like a river, unstoppable and uncontrollable. She had so desperately wanted for it to be true herself that she couldn't stop herself from speaking up against Sakura, knowing that it would have irreversible consequences between the three of them. In fact, Hinata was sure that the medic believed Hinata had spread the rumors even though she hadn't said a word to anyone.

"He was dispatched on a mission to a small, farming village named Amaruki, several miles southeast of Konoha." Tsunade's voice caught everyone's attention as she spoke and they all looked to her, listening intently. "I assigned Kakashi on the same mission: a reconnaissance mission to find out more information about a young rogue by the name of Hoshino. We receive one report from Kakashi about nine days ago and after that, they have not been located.

"As you know, losing our Jinchuuriki is a very serious issue but we can safely assume that he is still alive as no sightings of the Kyuubi's release have been reported. However, the same cannot be said for Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade cleared her throat. "Because they have taken two of our most talented shinobi, especially Naruto who is famed for defeating Madara with Uchiha Sasuke's help, we must assume that they are powerful enemies."

"How can we be sure that they've been attacked?" Ino asked, earning a sharp look from her father. Her pale blue eyes also moved in the direction of Sakura, who looked away to avoid her gaze. "Naruto can be kind of stupid… I mean, even for a Jounin, he might have forgotten—"

"Kakashi would never forget to report." Gai cut her off sharply from farther down the table. His thick eyebrows furrowed. "My rival would never forget to report in to his superior. His youth is still strong to be doing senile things like that."

"They probably didn't fight fair!" Tenten interjected, frowning. She leaned forward to meet Tsunade's gaze. "Naruto wouldn't lose in a head-to-head fight! They probably used a hostage or poisoned him in order to make him complacent."

"It's not safe to assume anything when it comes to these things." Shikamaru said in his usual, bored drawl. A few of the others nodded in agreement with the strategist, murmuring in approval. Hinata watched as Ino shot a concerned look in Sakura's direction again, her brows furrowing when the pink-haired girl refused to look back.

"That's enough." Tsunade said firmly, causing the room to still. "Our best course of action at this point would be to track them down with an advanced team of Jounin. Yamato has been chosen as the Captain of this squad and Haruno Sakura will act as his lieutenant as well as the team's medic. The following shinobi will be joining them: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Sai. The rest of you will return to your normal duties but everyone will remain on guard, as will have to expect the worst."

"Tsunade-sama, if I may speak," Yamato said as he stood. "Although we must expect the worst, I think we all believe very strongly in Naruto's capabilities. Kakashi is also a strong fighter. Even they were caught off guard, they're alive."

Yamato took his seat, receiving approving smiles from his peers. Hinata smiled softly, happy to hear that others also had complete faith in the boys. When her gaze passed over to Tsunade, she noticed Sakura was looking down the length of the table, eyeing Neji carefully. Although she kept her eyes to the front, she did not miss the miniscule nod that her cousin gave in reply before Sakura turned back to face the front. Hinata swallowed, trying to remain cool.

"As the second controversial matter of business," Tsunade motioned Shizune to stand. The petite brunette immediately rose, bowed and made her exit, walking briskly down the length of the table and leaving through the conference door. After a few minutes of curious exchanges, Shizune returned and Hinata felt everyone suck in a collective gasp. There was no denying the sudden pressure that hardened in the room.

Sasuke entered the room, one hand on Shizune's as she guided him to the end of the table where all the Jounin could see him. He was just as strikingly handsome as he had been when they encountered him on the battlefield, standing like a glorious God of war and looking down at them atop piles of cadavers. Yet now, the man wore a placid expression, unsmiling yet not unfriendly, vulnerable as he stood among his peers but not shrinking from their gazes. His broad shoulders were squared and he stood tall, towering over Shizune but holding her hand gently. He wore a black turtleneck and the standard Jounin pants with black sandals, looking like a Jounin himself despite the lack of the flak vest and hitae-ate.

Yet the most obvious feature held everyone's attention: the black mark formed over his right eye. Inky and black, it stretched from the edge of his hairline, widening in tribal whirls over his eyes and narrowing down to the middle of his cheek. It was his brand, the mark of shame he could never hide, but even knowing it was there, he stood quietly, waiting for their reactions. He was a defeated man, everyone knew it, but it surprised them all to see him so cooperative and relaxed, knowing that they could vote to end his life any time.

"Uchiha Sasuke has fully recovered and with the support of the Jounin, will be reinstated as a Genin level shinobi under the Hidden Village of the Leaf with opportunities to advance to Jounin when his skills achieve that level." Every neck in the room snapped to stare at the woman incredulously, some with widened eyes and others with narrowed. Even Hinata could not believe what she was hearing. Would Sasuke just be accepted back into their ranks to easily? Even if Madara gone, it was foolish and naïve to think they could trust in the dark-haired boy!

"The final decision is mine." Tsunade answered their unasked question boldly, folding her hands as she leaned forward, propping her elbows on the desk. "But I will take a vote to see how many of you are for and against my choice. Please consider both options well before answering—I understand that this will be hard for those of you who have been more personally victimized by his indirect actions."

"I'm against this." Ino stood and pointed at Sasuke, earning another annoyed look from her father. "This man helped in the near destruction of the world and we're going to just accept this? You can't be serious! He's a criminal who dragged innocent people into the war and has cost us some of loved ones. I can't allow this to happen."

"She has a strong point." Shino said, gesturing to the blonde medic who had flushed red with anger. Tsunade watched the tall, quiet shinobi as he spoke, his tone calm and reasonable. "It will be hard any of us envisioning him fighting alongside us as an ally when we've only seen him fight against as our enemy."

"We've seen what he does to team members that have lost their usefulness," Kurenai added in her soft, low voice. She had waited a while until her child could be with his mother before she returned to her shinobi lifestyle and slim, strong physique. "If it was me, I don't know that I could trust him to watch my back."

"I don't have a grudge against him," Choji said, crossing his arms over his wide belly. He had gained the respect and admiration of many of the Jounin in the war, having shown bravery and leadership as he fought behind his peers. Tsunade knew that this statement said more to them than what the words meant themselves and having his support would help her gain more leverage in reinstating Sasuke. "But he is blind, Tsunade. How will he fight?"

"Talented shinobi can fight even if one sense is impaired." Neji offered mildly, though there was nothing in his voice that signified support for the Uchiha. "Yet I doubt he will be restored to his former status with his chakra supply cut so severely and his sight completely gone. Our ocular jutsu were similar so it will be hard for him to adjust to combat when his eyes were the primary sense used in his attacks. It's very difficult to fight without eyesight."

With that, the room went into an uproar with the voices of the agreeing fervently, throwing other excuses onto the floor. Hinata looked to Tsunade who looked around with a hard, distressed look on her face and then to Shizune whose face mirrored her Shishou. Neji twitched beside her and she turned to look up at his face, finding him staring in the same direction but looking away quickly. Sakura hadn't been holding his gaze but he had been watching her closely as if he was dissecting her entire being with his Byakugan.

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Sakura's voice reverberated through the room and the shinobi fell quiet, half from respect for the young girl and the other from shock that she raised her voice in the place of the Hokage. She bowed her head respectfully in Tsunade's direction before facing her peers, carefully not to let her gaze linger on Sasuke's blind, blank eyes.

"I understand what you all feel right now and I cannot blame you for the personal feelings that you have towards him." Ino lowered herself back into her chair, looking a bit shameful as she listened to Sakura speak. Hinata watched as the medic commanded the room, knowing all eyes were on her and ever wavering. "But you have already forgotten about what we have all learned about adversity and faith. Although Uzumaki Naruto cannot be here, I know what he would have said and so do all of you.

"I am not asking you to forgive him or even to forget what happened in the war," Sakura's eyes linger longer on the eyes of younger generations, knowing that they were the most passionate and unforgiving since they had been much closer as friends and therefore, more hurt by his betrayal. "But he's part of our village and part of the reason why we are all here right now. He may never be the person we once loved and trusted but he's part of our village and even now, he's trying to show us that he understands.

"He hadn't even defended himself against your words." Sakura's eyes passed over Hinata who shivered slightly. "Naruto has faith in Sasuke and I have faith in Naruto. I'm willing to stake my reputation among you all that he will be faithful. Tsunade may have the final say but it's the actions that you take that will truly decide how successful this will be."

The room remained silent for a moment before erupting in noise again and Sakura waited as they whispered amongst themselves, considering her words. Sakura had been the last person they would have expected to jump in and defend the Uchiha after news of her infamous attack ran rampant through the village. Yet it was undeniable that she had a strong point. Many had mixed feelings. Sasuke only stayed quiet and looked on.

"Sakura-san," Sasuke called softly in a low voice. Sakura, who had taken her seat again, leaned forward to listen, one of her slender brows raised in curiosity though her expression remained cool and calm. The entire table had gone quiet once more, nervously watching the exchange. Ino was poised to stop her best friend if she moved sudden to attack. Lee was tensed underneath the table, calculating how fast he could move to stop her strike. Even Tsunade gazed warily in her apprentice's direction. "Thank you for defending me."

"There's no need to thank me." Sakura replied with skipping a beat. Hinata released a breath she hadn't know she was even holding. "If Naruto were here, he would have said the same. You are…precious to him, the only one who can truly understand his heart. For the rest of us," She paused to choose her words carefully, "We can only guess and wonder."

"Is that really why?" Hinata gasped as the question slipped out from her lips. Tension between the three of them solidified until she was sure that Sakura's next victim would be her. She lowered her gaze from Sakura's piercing green eyes. "Perhaps you are defending him because of your feelings."

"As you defended Naruto with yours?" Sakura retorted sarcastically. "Hinata-san, shinobi are not unfeeling humans, as you are well aware. We have emotions we can't deny or hope to fight. But most of that stand here can put away our emotions when it comes to _real issues_ so we can deal with them properly. Would you like me to sit here and teach you about the value of _remaining professional_ during meetings or can we continue without your remarks about past relationships?"

"You haven't denied it." Hinata argued. "And it's as good a time as ever to question your motivations behind this. First you attack him and now you defend him! What is your relationship with Sasuke that you would stake your reputation on his actions? Surely you wouldn't go so far for a friend, Sakura? I won't vote to free him on a biased testimony."

"Hinata-_san_," Sakura replied coolly. "If you're really concerned about it then I'll tell you. Sasuke is Naruto's precious family and as I said before I am only a stand in for him. If anything you should be the one avidly supporting Sasuke's freedom so you can support your _lover's_ ideals, don't you think?"

"You think you know how Naruto feels?" Hinata rose to her feet, anger coursing through her body. "You don't anything about his ideals! Standing by him, fighting alongside him, flashing that smile his way—all so you could have your precious Sasuke back! You're as selfish as they get, loving a man who will never love you back and trying to set a criminal free to walk in our village and betray us again! Don't pretend you're better than us because Tsunade-sama is your Shishou and you think you can do anything you want. You don't know anything about Naruto's feelings and there's a reason I was there in his apartment and not you!"

Neji sucked in a sharp breath.

"Loving a man that will never love you?" Sakura laughed, standing from her seat again and, in one swift motion, she was walking across the desk, her boots making a dull thud against the smooth wood. The pink-haired kunoichi walked to where Hinata sat and dropped onto the table, throwing her legs over the edge and leaning forward so she sat eye-to-eye with the Hyuuga heiress. "You obviously don't know shit about me, Hinata-san, because I'm not chasing after anyone like that. If you're happily with Naruto, so be it. But as for, you're out of your damn mind.

"If we're talking about condemning people because they were desperately in love without someone who would never love them, I doubt I'd make it past the first round. I _don't love Sasuke_ and while I'd hardly say I'm his friend, I can stand by my choice because I make them for the benefit of everyone. Sasuke's return to our village will help to increase revenue and promote the idea of rehabilitation. It takes less to change someone than it is to train someone. Not only that but I'm best friend risked his ass to save his life I'm no going to take those sacrifices for granted. However, if you think you know better, that you have some wonderful reason why we should imprison this man any further, tell us. He's half the threat he once was and without his intent to kill, he's another Konoha shinobi who is willing to live and die by the code. As long as Naruto believes that, I will too."

"Sakura, that's enough." Tsunade commanded. Her apprentice nodded and sank back in the chair, holding the Hyuuga's gaze. "Hinata-san, she is right. That is highly inappropriate for this meeting and you know better than to bring personal arguments into this room. Sakura, the same to you."

"Let's continue with the vote." Shizune suggested. Hinata stood up abruptly, her chair clattering to the floor from the sudden jerk of movement. She turned on her heel and left, huffing in anger as she made her way to the exit. The other Jounin stared at her as she passed, some shaking their heads and others whispering disapproving to each other. She ignored them, wiping the frustrated tears and dripped own her cheeks. Humiliation burned her throat like wildfire.

"Hinata," Sasuke said as she brushed past him. She paused and the whole room watched him speak. "Just stop."

The statement hit the Hyuuga heiress like a bullet in the heart and her knuckles grew white as she gripped the door handle. When Naruto returned, what would she do? There would be nothing but shame when the blonde returned; the truth would leak out and everyone would know how she tricked him. Sakura would claim him as hers and Hinata would be left behind. With those words, Hinata's world began to crumble because underneath, she could hear the soft chant of the words he had really wanted to say.

_Stop fighting it. There's nothing you can do._

Hinata slammed the door as hard as she could behind her, knowing deep in her heart what the outcome would be for the vote whether or not she saw it. Sakura had won them all, as she would win Naruto when she found him. It wasn't fair. Hinata fell to her knees as she ducked into an empty conference room, anger subsiding as her sadness rushed in.

"Shit…" She sobbed. "Fuck!"

_Just wait, Sakura. Enjoy your victory for now...But I promise you won't win._

She clenched her fists.

_If I can't be his, then neither can you._

**A/N: Thank you again to the reviewers. :)**

**For the next chapter... What happened to Naruto and Kakashi? What happened to Shiro? Who are the Hoshino?**

**I'll try to make the next chapter really long since I'm going on vacation without my laptop soon (For like a week)! Keep reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

__**A/N: After a very long vacation from this story, I have finally gotten the inspiration to write the next chapter... With good reviews, I will put up more chapters soon! Please enjoy the latest of To Learn Forgiveness. **

**To Learn Forgiveness**

By: Shirayuki-Sakura

**Chapter 8:**

_"NARUTO-KUN!" _

_ Electricity zigzagged through her blood, lighting her nerves on fire, and she was running, sprinting, flying towards him. She just needed to get there. She just needed to be beside him and everything would be fine. All she needed to do was look into his eyes and she would know that everything would be okay. So why was she running? _

_ Sakura turned her green eyes to the sky, fighting back the tears not because she had wanted to feel particularly brave but because she had to see. She had to see with her own eyes, the eyes that had witness already so much carnage, that he was okay. Because it was Naruto that hovered hundreds of feet above… It was because it was him and not anyone else… that she was running._

_ Did he always look like a star? He was bathed in light, tendrils of it melting off his form and filling her eyes. It was the brightest light she'd ever seen engulfing everything for miles, so painful and so beautiful at the same time. So powerful… And beside him was his brother, kin from generations passed, an enemy turned friend. Sasuke was wrapped in his own darker aura, more like a wildfire than a star yet far gentler than she'd ever seen him. They were a terrifying duo much like yin and yang, completing each other, the strength of one another's weakness. _

_ Couldn't anyone else see it? The way their lights began to flicker against the background of the night? Surely Tsunade could see the strain in Naruto's neck, the pained tension in his back, the blood that trickled down his side and fell to the earth like tainted rain? People were calling her name but her were fixed on those two shining figures above. Sasuke was the first to waver, his chakra evaporating like steam rolling off his skin. Naruto just dropped like a rock, looking like a shooting star._

_ Look at me!_

_ It was her first thought. _

_ See me, Naruto-kun!_

_ She leapt forward, arms stretched out searching for him, and she caught him, hitting the ground and skidding across the ground, the gravel ripping into her back and legs. It felt like her breath was ripped from her lungs as she gasped for breath. When they stopped moving she sat up, the blonde shinobi still tightly in her arms and looked into his face. Had he been this pale when he was hovering above? Had he looked so vulnerable?_

_ Sakura laid him on the ground carefully, brushing the dirt from his hair and searching his face for a sight of consciousness, a sign that he was alive. Her fingers searched for a pulse but there was nothing. She pressed her ear to his chest and listened for the rhythmic thump of his heart, even a soft one would do. Even just one thump would tell her he'd be okay. _

_Did she look desperate? She wondered as she began to pump him full of her chakra. Would it save him? Could she do anything at all for him? _

_ Look at me._

_ That was the only tangible thought that seemed to matter._

_ Open your eyes!_

_ Had she ever prayed so hard before?_

_ Her eyes flickered upward and she saw Ino kneeling before Sasuke, malice written on her pretty face. Her hair had been butchered once again, hanging in ragged, choppy layers over her shoulder. Her trademark baby blue eyes had darkened since the beginning of the war, dyed with the tragedy and loss. The pink-haired girl couldn't blame her old friend for being so full of resentment towards the Uchiha but she knew Naruto wouldn't stand for anything to happen to him._

_ "Ino," Sakura begged. "Please."_

_ How many of the shinobi around them would misunderstand her plea as love for the dark-haired man? Sakura let the thought cross her mind but banished it. No, Naruto was here. Naruto needed her and she… she needed him too. Somewhere at the edges of her sight, she could see the faint glow of Ino's medical jutsu, fixing a man who barely deserved to be alive. _

_ Open your eyes!_

_ Sakura stared at his face for what seemed to be an eternity. How long had it been since she had seen him so close? How long since he had been at her side? How long since he had looked at her with those familiar sapphire eyes, so filled with trust and hope whenever he looked at her? Those long eyelashes like spun gold thread, those soft lips just barely chapped from the sun, that single freckle on his jaw, just out of sight so only his close friend would notice. Sakura's fingers gripped the front of his shirt, her knuckling turning white as she forced everything she had left into him. She couldn't lose him now._

_ Look at me. Please._

_ The edges of her vision blurred._

_ Just open your eyes for me._

_ A drop of blood slid from her lip and fell onto his cheek, painting a cherry red streak across his face. It mad her think of the black ink from Sai's paintings, thick and bold but unnaturally red like an overripe cherry had burst and stained her fingers. Strong hands latched onto her shoulders and arms, trying to pull her away but she shrugged them off. She looked up at Ino for help but she only saw Sasuke being led away, his half-lidded eyes fixed on Naruto's face._

_ Was it fear that flicked across those black, black eyes? _

_ "Open your eyes!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke couldn't be the one who lived! Naruto was supposed to become the Hokage. He was supposed to be the great maverick of the shinobi world, the man who would change everything! How could he die like this? _

_The crowd around her was silent. Even she could hear her own desperation in her voice. "Please…just open…your eyes…"_

_ Was she crying? Sakura's face felt numb and her throat felt dry. Darkness crept at the edges of her eyes, stretching slowly across her eyesight. The glow of her medical chakra had waned and died and now, it was only her, gripping the front of his shirt. What could she do now? What did she have left to offer him?_

_ "Sakura-chan, please just stop." Ino was crying. Her long fingers gripped Sakura's as she tried to pull her hands off Naruto's shirt. Was it too late? The tears in the other girl's eyes said it all. Was the crowd crying too? Sakura raised her eyes and saw Kakashi in the crowd, tears soaking into his black mask. It was all too much to absorb at once. It was all too surreal._

_ "Open your eyes, Naruto-kun…" Sakura begged, now fully aware of her tears as she pulled his head into her lap. Her knees hurt from the rocks that had dug their way into her skin but she ignored the throbbing. The loss of her chakra caused blood to spill from reopened wounds in her side and legs but se ignored them too. There was only the boy in her arms now. _

_ Please look at me._

_ She was desperate._

_ So she kissed him._

_ No one dared to breathe. Perhaps it was the fairytale inside of Sakura's heart that still believed in love, or maybe it was her confession to the world that she was a fool, too stupid to admit her feelings while he was alive. Whatever it was, everyone else waited that moment for eternity to pass. Perhaps they were all fools who wanted the miraculous to happen, who wished for the impossible to happen._

_ They'd been listening for him too long to believe in harsh reality. _

_Hinata burst into tears somewhere in the crowd, her cries muffled by her cousin's shoulder. Neji only watched Sakura's face as she pulled away from him, her hands visibly shaking and her heart obliterated. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lee's fists clench as the green-clad man debated whether or not to run out and comfort his pink-haired love. Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the five Kage who looked solemn, searching Tsunade's eyes for a loophole. The brown-eyed vixen only shook her head in genuine regret. What was there to do now?_

"_Naruto-kun, please look at me…" Sakura whispered, cradling his head in her lap as she wept. Her heart was broken. "Please open your eyes…"_

"_S-Sakura-chan…?" Blue eyes. A smile. A cheer from the crowd._

_He looked._

Sakura readjusted her gloves, tightening them around her wrists as she thought about the mission. Clad in her all black Jounin uniform and flak vest, she looked and felt the part of the team's lieutenant though she knew it'd be a challenge to assert her authority in this particular squad. After all, following the showdown during the Hokage's conference the day before, tensions between herself and the Hyuuga heiress had become the new favorite rumor on everyone's lips.

Looking up at the cloudy, night sky, she wondered why the memories of that last day of the war had come to her so suddenly in her dreams. Though she'd been thinking of Naruto more than usual since the meeting, she hadn't thought about any aspect of the war since the festivities celebrating its end had passed. A part of her liked to believed that in the weeks following, she had drank, danced and partied all the horrifying nightmares from her mind, chasing them far form her subconscious. Maybe Hinata was getting to her. Maybe she needed this mission to clear her head.

"That's what she gets for starting shit in the middle of a conference!" Ino snapped the night before. Tenten and herself had stopped by for a girls' night out at the blonde florist's apartment and it was a surprise to neither that the only thing their friend wanted to talk about was Hinata.

"I mean, who the hell does that rich little prick think she is?" She wagged a potato chip at Tenten to accentuate her point, a vein twitching in her temple. The three friends were gathered in the kitchen, raiding cabinets for midnight snacks. Sakura was dipping her finger into a jar of peanut butter while her brown-haired friend was standing on a chair, rummaging through packages of cookies on the shelf.

"Meanwhile, the rest of us are wondering how you are going to be second-in-command in a team with Hinata." Tenten commented as she unearthed her favorite mint chocolate Milano's. Ino nodded, sitting on her countertop. "That girl will definitely be up to no good."

"Well she can't do much to Sakura without damaging her own reputation as Miss Sweet-as-Sugar." Ino sighed. "But I wouldn't put it past her to do something crazy in the name of love."

They were all there to witness Hinata's bold confession during Naruto's battle with Pain. Sakura had watched from her position as the navy-haired girl fought a losing battle, helpless against an enemy that was out of her league. Her family members could only shudder, half paralyzed by fear and awe. She wasn't a fool and neither was Sakura; it was a direct confession of her feelings for the blonde and everyone knew it. The desperation, the desire to be of use, the frustration—the audience could only watch and try to understand the Hyuuga's motivations. Even Sakura had felt inspired by the scene, thinking to her own resolve to save Sasuke.

What is the war hadn't followed so quickly afterward? Would Naruto have confessed to Hinata as well? The thought made her sick just to consider it. After the battle, she had been one of the first to greet him and welcome him home as a hero, pulling him into a hug as the village cheered his name, biting back tears of relief. Would she have let go if she knew that later, she would lose her chance?

"I don't think she'll do anything." Sakura twisted the jar shut and shrugged. "We've both got a lot to lose and if she's smart, she'll keep her distance and I… Well, I have an apprenticeship on my shoulder with the Hokage and I can't put that into jeopardy for some stupid feud. Besides, she's right."

"What are you talking about?" Ino hissed incredulously.

"Naruto slept with her." The fact was undeniable. "And because of that, I know that there must have been powerful feelings behind him to make him do it. If he does love her, I can't do anything. If he did pick her…I've lost before I've even fought."

"Oh, Sakura-chan," Tenten whispered. And that night, she dreamed of him.

"Haruno-san," A familiar voice snapped the medic from her thoughts and she looked over her shoulder, flashing a warm smile to her teammate. Kiba walked toward her with his pack slung over his shoulder, the wind ruffling his dirty brown hair as he approached. Akamaru barked in greeting from his master's side, excited to see a familiar smile.

"You can call me Sakura, Kiba-kun."

Though they had known each other at the Academy, Kiba had been little more than an acquaintance to her. Until recently, they had been on few missions together but his last mission had landed him a longtime stay at the hospital where Sakura became his primary caregiver and entertainment. She brought him food and played card games, talking to him if there was nothing else to do, and even joined him a few times after her shifts to watch movies in his room.

The years following their graduation had been good to the wolfish man and as she turned to greet him properly, she couldn't help but notice how tall he was in comparison to her. His dark hair had grown out a bit longer than he was used to but it gave him a more boyish appeal and a few years of being active in missions softened his intense gaze and rough temper. Like herself, he donned the all black Jounin uniform and flak jacket, his red fang-shaped tattoos almost glowing in the moonlight.

"You're early," Sakura added after Kiba had pulled his pack on properly.

"I could say the same, Pinky." He replied, smirking at her annoyance towards the nickname. It wasn't very original but if it's purpose was to annoy the crap out of her, it did its job perfectly. "But I was hoping to catch you."

"Why is that?" Sakura turned to the railing and leaned forward, elbows on the wooden plank, to watch the waters below drum against the riverbank and rock bed, a peaceful backbeat for the cricket songs from the forest trees. Something in her chest was rigid and nervous. Kiba had been Hinata's teammate for years when they younger, had been undoubtedly close, and it was her fear that their new friendship would be easily trumped by that fact. Though she'd never admit it, she was more than prepared to fight both of them on this mission because Hinata _did_ crazy things in the name of love.

"I wanted to ask you about the meeting yesterday." Kiba approached her, his eyes moving from her face to the ground and then back to her face. She could feel him studying her stoic profile, his sharp eyes looking for some kind of twitch, a fidget to give away her emotions.

"Are you okay?" His question caught her off guard but she didn't dare show it on her face. "Hinata-chan was wrong. You don't love Sasuke anymore, do you?

"I know it's none of my business but I could tell." He leaned against the railing, facing the opposite direction and lifted his head slightly to watch the moon. Bathed in light, there was something naïve and hopeful in his expression, honesty that couldn't be hidden. "Some of the others think Hinata-chan is right but…"

"But what, Kiba-kun?" She was intrigued now.

"But I think I've known for a long time…that you didn't love Sasuke." Kiba crossed his arms. "The day that you saved Naruto, I knew. We all thought that you were running for the Uchiha but your eyes were on Naruto the whole time. You didn't look at him even once, did you?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I just…"

"You love Naruto, right?"

"I..." Sakura shook her head again. "I don't know."

"And?"

"I don't know."

"You have a strange way of falling for men you can't have, Sakura-chan." His statement hung in the air between them for what seemed like an infinite space of time. When she had loved Sasuke, he was out of her reach, sometimes feeling just beyond her fingertips and sometimes a world apart. And, Naruto? She wasn't sure if that wasn't over either. A soft sigh escaped her lips and the slight sound seemed to echo in the space between her and Kiba.

"Does that make me a fool?" Sakura chuckled bitterly. "I can't even really explain to myself why I accepted this mission. But I still want a chance, Kiba-kun, a chance for…something with him."

"No." He turned to look at her but she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. "If you are willing to be hurt by him, it just means that there's something real in your heart for him. You're not a fool.

"But Sakura-chan," His fingers ghosted over her skin, making her nerves stand on end and a blush color her cheeks. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and she couldn't stop herself from looking at him, bewildered by his actions. He knew where her heart was; what could he possibly be thinking? "I—"

"Haruno-san, Inuzuka-san!" The sound of their captain's voice made Kiba drop his hand from her face and turn from her, the softness leaving his expression, replaced by cool indifference. Sakura nearly let out a sigh of relief but held her tongue, careful not to catch his attentions again. She didn't know where the boy was going with his advances but she wouldn't be the one to test the waters.

Yamato appeared before them in a flash, disappearing from the edge of the bridge in a blur of green and black, only to reappear a few steps from them. Her heart jumped at the sight of his familiar smile and sharp eyes but she quickly saw the urgency written on his features. Though he was far from out of breath, he seemed rushed to find her.

"Something is wrong with Sasuke. Tsunade needs you now."

**A/N: And so the path to forgiveness...to happiness... grows and twists and deforms more and more. Where is Naruto? What will Sakura do if she finds him? What happened to Sasuke? Questions to be answered soon... :) Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I got one review on the last chapter but it was enough motivation for me to pinch out a baby chapter today. I had a hard time trying to figure out whose POV got to go next but I'm glad I picked who I did! Please enjoy the chapter and thank you to bebopspike86 for the review! :) **

To Learn Forgiveness

By: Shirayuki-Sakura

**Chapter 9:**

Neji Hyuuga did not consider himself to be a fool of any sort, so when he saw Hinata that morning, standing in the Hyuuga Main House gardens, staring off into the distance, he knew that his cousin was unsettled by something and all his money was on a certain pink-haired medic. Early that day, she had faced the Hokage's only apprentice, biting off more than she could chew when she threw her allegations into the middle of the conference. Since then, she had spent little time seething and the rest standing in the garden, her pearly eyes cast down at the same flowers for hours.

Clad in a lavender furisode and tall, wood geta, Hinata looked entirely the part of the Hyuuga heiress, though it was her sister who surpassed and displaced her. In looks, they were like twins with their long, dark locks that swept against their slim backs and pale eyes like polished agate. Yet where her sister looked at the world straight on, commanding the attention of others, Hinata was always more of a pleasant sprig of baby's breath, décor for someone else's beautiful arrangement.

Nonetheless, Neji had developed a soft spot for his younger cousin over the years as their relationship softened to one of a brother and sister, very close though he knew she admired his strength and ability. Though the Branch House had been abolished as a practice after the war had concluded, he still felt a desire to watch over her, as frail and petite as she was in the eyes of the world. He had understood too well how lonely it was to be denied what should have been a birthright and coupled with her complicated love life, he felt even more drawn to protect her.

"Are you alright, Hinata-sama?" Neji approached slowly so he wouldn't startle her, his face blank but softened just slightly for her.

But he was torn between the two women. Haruno Sakura had been a valuable member of his ANBU squad several times, never failing to accomplish any task he set for her, no matter how much danger and skill it took. They had even worked as partners for a special recon mission and she had proved to be one of the most dependable teammates he'd ever worked with. Her tough, honest grit and disregard for danger made her unique, nothing less to be expected from Tsunade's own.

"I'm fine, Onii-san." Hinata smiled, snapping out of her haze at the sound of his voice. She waited until he was beside her before speaking again, her voice cool and even. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, a little tired. I went straight to the meeting from the hospital." Neji commented.

"I know." Something dark flickered in his cousin's eyes, passing so briefly he wondered if the shadow of a bird had pass over them from above. His expression betrayed nothing of his thoughts, even after she added, "I saw you walk in with her."

It was true. Neji had been away on a mission for several days with his ANBU team and the fatigue, coupled with his injuries, had taken a harsh toll on his body. At the time, he had believed he was fortunate to have run into her as she was leaving, chuckling under his breath when she rolled her eyes teasingly and half-dragged him into the building. When words failed him, Sakura was adept at reading his eyes but Neji could read nothing in Hinata's eyes.

"It's unfortunate that events unfolded as they did." He commented.

"It won't affect my judgment on the mission, if that's what you are going to say next, Onii-san." She stretched out one hand to caress the petals of a daffodil, a strange look in her eyes as she was just going through the motions. "I want to see Naruto come home safely and I won't endanger that no matter who is in my way."

"That's an interesting way to explain things, Onee-sama." Neji and Hinata turned to see the Main House's newly named heiress walking towards them, seemingly floating in her shimmering white furisode. Her hair was a rich molasses color, betraying her distaste for desserts and falling in soft layers over her eyes, which more like his own, pearly white rather than violet. Her lips were turned up in a calm smile, a picture of serenity and quiet strength.

"Good afternoon, Neji-san." Hanabi said with a pleasant smile. "Are you still sulking about this morning, _Onee-sama_?"

Neji's eyes narrowed at the mocking emphasis on the respectful title and he looked to Hinata to see her reaction to it. To his surprise, Hinata ignored the question and turned her gaze onto the daffodil again, her expression unreadable again. The atmosphere seemed to thicken and solidify the longer that Neji stood there. Above them, a flock of birds floated on the winds, their wings slicing through the air as they passed in a lose disarray of feathers and aching cries. It was a few moments later that Hanabi spoke again, sweeping past her elder cousin, her thin shoulder bumping into his purposefully as if she was asserting her right to bypass him.

Hanabi had always been a prideful girl but with the promotion to official heir of the clan, she had grown to become more boastful and condescending towards her relatives, a fact that was lost to the oblivious elders. It was the first time that Neji had seen her haughty nature turned to him but the expression on Hinata's face told him that she was used to the younger female's harsh words and comments.

"Onee-sama, how long do you plan on disgracing the family with your lewd and disgusting self?" Hanabi smirked as she closed the distance between herself and her sister until she was only a breath away. Hinata was forced to meet the younger girl's harsh gaze but she frowned, her eyes narrow with thinly veiled contempt. "Are you angry at me now? You won't do anything. You never do."

"That's taking things to far." Neji interrupted irately. How could Hinata stand there and listen to her. "You shouldn't be speaking to your elder sister in such a disrespectful manner—"

"_You_ shouldn't be speaking at all." Hanabi hissed as she reached out and tore the daffodil from her sister's grasp, crushing it in her hand. She threw it onto the dirt and ground it slowly with the heel of her geta, making sure she sister was watching every slow, direct movement. When she finished, the golden petals were nothing more than colorful dust, easily swept away. "And you are a blemish on the family with your sick rendezvous with that Uzumaki boy. And to public attack Tsunade's apprentice in front of all of the Jounin? You're pathetic.

"You have neither ability or resolve to do anything. I am truly grateful that the fate of our lineage no longer falls into your hands." Hanabi roughly shoved her shoulder into Hinata as she moved to leave them both. "Neji-san, if you wish to align yourself witch such trash," she said as she paused at the garden entrance, her eyes void of emotion. "You will be dragged down _with her_."

A long pause followed Hanabi's exit, broken only by the gentle whistle of the wind through the tree branches. Neji let out a sigh and looked to his cousin, knowing that she was at a loss in both battles. To fight Sakura was to make enemies of her friends and to fight Hanabi was to make enemies with her family. In an essence, she truly was stuck between a rock and a hard place, forced to remain stationary.

"Don't take it to heart, Onii-san." Hinata said suddenly, her voice even. She seemed unfazed by her sister's words as she kneeled slowly to touch the remnants of the daffodil, careful not to ruin the silk of her furisode. Her fingers grazed the dirt as if she wished to make the flower whole again but it was too late. Not even one petal had survived. "Hanabi-chan can't do anything to you."

"It's not myself that I'm worried for." Neji frowned and kneeled beside her.

"What can I do against her?" Hinata chuckled softly. "She's my father's pride and joy. She is…the Hyuuga heiress. I serve her now. I…"

"You are still a daughter of the Main House." He placed a hand on her thin shoulder.

"Ah, yes, of course." Hinata said with a nod. But her eyes were fixed on his fingers, which lingered on her, trying to revive some of the color that had drained from her face.

"Hinata is in bed and Hanabi is away from the premises." Neji announced as he walked into his uncle's private living quarter. After the war had ended, they had grown closer than ever, the younger of the two coming often to hear stories of his father. It was a comfort to see his uncle at times, if not for his much kinder approach to his treatment of his nephew, than for the simple fact that he was the spitting image of Neji's father.

Hiashi nodded and took a sip from his shallow sake cup, his translucent eyes on the low table before him, where he sat, still and silent. Neji knew the war had affected Hiashi much more powerfully than most of the others in the clan, having heard that he was forced to fight his own brother, Hyuuga Hizashi, Neji's father. His face had aged far beyond his years but let no weakness show, knowing that the clan needed his strength now as Konoha shinobi looked to their rich lineage for the new generations of fighters.

"Come sit with me, Neji." Hiashi said, motioning to the empty place across him. Neji crossed the room and took his place. His uncle's living quarters were kept very meticulously, each piece of furniture chosen for its specific use, every book filed its specific shelf, every cushion, every cup and every pen its place. He was a no-nonsense type of man, the type of man who held his household together effectively.

"Is there something I can help you with, Uncle?" Neji asked after a moment. He looked down at the cup of sake that had been poured for him then back at the man in front of him curiously. Though had spoken many times, man-to-man, it was the first time that he had offered to drink alongside his uncle, a privilege that was saved for only the elder Hyuuga men and women who his uncle trusted dearly. Not even Hinata and Hanabi were allowed this and both held the position of heiress.

"I've been thinking about the future of this clan, Neji." Hiashi said, closing his eyes. "With Hinata's reputation at stake, how can I ask the rest of our clan to support her as our leader?"

"I thought Hanabi was the heir?" Neji swallowed. Surely the old man hadn't forgotten that he's displaced his eldest daughter in favorite of Hanabi, who not only looked more like her father but had also developed such high level of skill over the years.

"Hanabi…" Hiashi seemed contemplative for a moment. "She replaced her sister because of Hinata's weakness towards the rest of the clan. Such a strong bloodline would not support a leader who would not command them… She was too kind, a strength that is also a weakness. Hanabi is ruthless, though…"

The older man looked into Neji's eyes and in them, Neji saw years of regret and disappointment there. The reasons for it were beyond his understanding but he sympathized with Hiashi. Hinata had little command over herself, stuttering and soft-spoken as she was. Her skill had nothing to do with her personality and it was a shame that the talent she had found in the wake of the war would be wasted.

"If only my brother had been born first," Hiashi shook his head and took a long drink from his sake cup. Though never voiced, Hinata and Neji had been aware of his aggressive guilt for the loss of his brother, eating slowly away at the old man's heart. There had been times when he had looked on Neji's face with pain when they trained in the Main House's fighting style, as if he wished it was Hizashi instead who stood in his place, teaching his own son.

"But it's too late for those kinds of wishes…" Neji commented gently as he took a sip of his own sake, wincing slightly as it went down, strong with a power aftertaste.

"You are right." Hiashi nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The moonlight spilled like milk through the open window and played over both men's faces, seemingly deepening the wrinkles in one man's face while smooth as glass over the other. Hiashi's eyes seemed to study him for a moment, perhaps comparing him to a younger vision of his father or perhaps to judge how far he had come from those years under his strict tutelage. How long had it been since they had been master and student on the private training grounds?

"You have been like my own son, Neji."

Neji placed his cup onto the smooth, lacquered table and admired the craftwork for a moment. It was pristine and discipline wood, as strong and lasting as its owner. Nodding in acknowledgement, he understood at once what had been left unsaid at their table, knew what their exchange was truly about.

An image of Sakura's eyes came into his mind for a moment, meaningful and sharp and full of unsaid words. Bringing the sake cup to his lips once more, he drank heartily and thought about the medic, about his cousins and about the events to come. When the cup departed his lips, he smiled, pushing the worries away.

"And you have been like a father."

**A/N: Ooooh, what just happened there? So many more shocking things come into light as we see the lives of our characters unfold... What is going with Neji and Hiashi? What will Hinata do about her sister? Where is Hanabi now? All these things in one night...**

**Review if you like :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much to all my supporters up to this point. Like I said, I am fueled by the reviews that you guys write and since I got a few more than usual, I made this chapter super long... That, and I was inspired by a plethora of awesome anime over the last few days! Shout-outs to Alexander95, butterflyV, Kiako1, Kitano Hoshie, crazywolf1991, N1cromanc3loveR, puckandquinnforever, rheiann09, ilvanimecosplay, Phoenixfirewolf, SenninClaudio and Lowlander for your support :)

__**To Learn Forgiveness**

By: Shirayuki-Sakura

**Chapter 10:**_  
><em>

_"Kakashi-kun!" A soft laugh, the touch of gentle fingers, hands tangled in dark hair._

_ He opened his eyes, shocked, his heart pounding inside his chest like the drums of war, roaring. Kakashi knew those ministrations well; there could exist no one else like her. He stared up at white ceiling, afraid and anxious to see if it was true. Could it be? Would he let his aching heart hope for her? Was it truly—?_

_ "Wake up, Kakashi-kun!" Teal eyes. She leaned over his face, filling his vision with her smile. There was no one quite like her._

_ "Katsura…" He sighed the name as he had so many times before and for once, it was from shock rather than regret. When she pouted and pulled away, he couldn't help but sit up, afraid to let her out of his sight again. What if it was a dream? Somehow his heart didn't care if she was alive or dead or a painful illusion. Katsura was here._

_ "You didn't call me Shiro-chan!" She said with a pout. Her dark hair fell like liquid night over her pale, bare shoulders, slipping over her skin like sweet liquor. Her eyes seemed to be as big as the moon as she looked at him, feigning annoyance though she couldn't help but grin widely at him. "Did you already forget, Kakashi-kun?"_

_ "No, Shiro-chan," Kakashi smiled, his eyes wandering downward at her bare body. Katsura was as flawless as he remembered her to be—supple skin dipping into sensuous curves, slender, strong hands that knew his body well, bright eyes that took his breath away whether he was lost in her smile or her glare. His fingertips ghosted over his collarbone, feeling each of her tiny goose bumps blossom under his touch. "Shiro…"_

_ He pulled her into a tight embrace as he leaned back onto the futon, his heart breaking as he felt every part of her touching him. Anything that touched her was on fire, burning into him and making his blood boil. She shifted to lie on top of him, her head buried into his neck and her black tresses like a cloak over her naked back. Kakashi pulled the thin sheets over both of them and wrapped his arms around her._

_ "Why do you call me that, Kakashi-kun?" Shiro whispered against her neck, her long lashes tickling his throat. He chuckled._

_ "Because," He said as he slipped her hands into his, grasping her slender fingers. "You are pure as the moonlight... As beautiful as the falling snow… Gentle as the sunlight… More brilliant and more bright than any star… You are my Shiro, my shining world… My love."_

_ She laughed and it sounded like bells, soft and sharp at the same time. He pulled her into a hungry kiss, his mouth craving the taste of her lips on him. There was something sweet about her body that he loved. "I always ask you that, Kakashi-kun…"_

_ "And I always say the same thing…" Kakashi sighed, kissing her forehead. He stared at the ceiling, watching the sunlight dance over the blank surface. Was that why he called her Shiro? She was dazzling like a snowflake caught in the light of the sun, so surreal that it had to be unreal. When she was alive, she had been the same, bone and blood but so fleeting, disappearing as soon as he touched her. "I love you more than anything, my Shiro."_

_ "I should call you Scarecrow, Kakashi-kun…" The silver-haired man laughed under his breath but his amusement was short-lived when he left cold air against his chest. She had pulled away, seeming to spirit her body from his arms, and sat just out of his reach. Curiosity struck him but as he gazed at her slim, rigid back, his heart seemed to sink. His eyes traced the outlines of her scars, testaments to years of hardship. Some were older than their relationship and some as fresh as yesterday. _

_ "Shiro-chan?" His voice cracked but he managed to put on a joking tone. "That's not very creative, my love…"_

_ "Because you didn't protect me." His dark eyes narrowed onto the tears that fell from her eyes, her voice wavering as she spoke. She looked down at her own hands, catching the tiny drops in her palms. It scared and fascinated him. "Stupid scarecrow! You lied to us!"_

_ He blinked and he was standing in the middle of a familiar field, his arms bound by ropes behind him as fires raged around him, golden tongues licking at the grey skies. Black ash burned his nose and throat as he dropped to his knees and coughed, pain seared through his chest as he looked down at the gaping gash that tore through his skin. There was blood everywhere around him, soaking into the ground and turning the dirt as black as ink. Kakashi looked up at the sky and saw stars falling from the darkness like tears. This was a scene he remembered all too well._

_ "Kakashi-kun!" A frightened scream rang out but it wasn't Shiro. He turned his head sharply and saw Kaoru sprawled on the dirt, her nails digging as she tried to pull herself forward towards the only break in the flames. Her eyes were filled with desperation as she tried to escape, her limp lower body seemingly useless._

_ Growling, he tried to pull himself onto his feet. His body felt heavy, sluggish. Pain ripped through his muscles, shaking his bones. But Kaoru needed him… Kaoru was suffering. He could hear her cries of agony in his head. When had he ever heard that silly woman cry? She didn't cry when her parents were killed, not when she was injured on missions, not even when she faced death. Why was she crying so loudly now? He looked to the break in the flames and could make out a distant form, though watching hurt his eyes._

_ What was it? As it neared, it became to look more and more like the outline of a man. Kakashi called out to beg the figure for help, but it had already disappeared into the fire, swallowed whole. He cursed and writhed against his restraints, trying to pull them lose. Why did he feel so weak? Why couldn't he pull free!_

_ "Stop it! No! It hurts!" Kaoru's screams were more panicked than ever. When he looked back at her, the shadows were on her, pinning down her arms and legs. Her clothing was in shreds, her eyes wide in unbridled terror. "Kakashi-kun, help me! Help me!"_

_ "Kaoru-chan!" A pressure slammed down onto him and his body hit the ground hard, pushing the breath from his lungs and rendering him helpless. He watched the darkness take a more defined form. Tendrils of darkness turned to forest green locks that brushed against tan, broad shoulders. Kakashi growled, recognizing the face at once. He coughed, blood staining his lips. He had to get to her, had to save her. Kaoru needed him._

_ "But you couldn't protect her, silly Scarecrow." A familiar voice whispered. Katsura!_

_ "Shiro-chan, help me…" Kakashi gasped, turning his head to search for her. White knees dropped onto the ground beside his head and his eyes travelled upward slowly. She was as beautiful as ever, even in her anguish, blood running down the sides of her face like tears, spilling from the corners of her eyes. They fell onto her skin and dress, coloring her crimson red before aging to an ugly brown. Kakashi swallowed as she began to rot before him, wrinkling like a fallen petal. Her skin paled and sank into her bones as strands of dark hair fell from her scalp onto the floor._

_ "No…you can't help me anymore…" Shiro wept, shaking her head. "You couldn't save me… Kaoru-chan…" _

_ Kakashi turned back to Kaoru, swallowing hard. Her cries had turned almost feral as the man beat her and raped her. He couldn't move. He couldn't save her at all. Kaoru's jade eyes were fixed on his as she screamed, her soul reaching out to him through those green eyes. Hadn't he promised to look out for his team? Hadn't he promised to protect both of them?_

_ "Stop! Stop it! Help! Someone help me!" Kaoru's screams filled his head. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It was a mantra in his head, shaking inside of him. Why was he so weak? Why couldn't he protect her? Why couldn't he stand? The moments felt like hours as he watched the hope in Kaoru die slowly like a candle standing too long in the wind. His ugly grunts were nearly lost in the roar of the flames. "Please stop! Its hurts! It hurts!"_

_ "Leave her alone! Let her go!" Kakashi begged. She didn't deserve this. No one deserved this. His arms were still powerless against the ropes as he felt his heart rise into his throat. Why was this happening? _

_ "Pure…as moonlight… White as snow… Gentle… like sunlight…" Kakashi watched as the man pulled Kaoru onto her feet by her pink tresses, blood dripping from her lips, from her legs, from between them. She could only sob. There was no way she could run. There was only the hope that he would kill her._

_ "You weren't there to protect her, lonely Scarecrow." The flames that surrounded them crept closer and Kakashi looked back at Shiro, only to find that she was in the grasp f the same shadowy man, standing her back pressed to the figure and his blade at her throat. Her tears had stopped flowing and she seemed to gaze at him accusingly, her teal eyes like molten lava as they sank into her skull as disappeared. She was little more than a talking skull at this point, her skin falling from her skeleton into dust. "You weren't there to stop it from happening."_

_ "You were just a scarecrow." Kaoru's voice called to him and she stepped out from behind her assailant, blood still dripping from between her legs as she stumbled forward on shaking legs. When she crumbled onto the floor on her knees, he could barely stand to look in her eyes. "You just watched and tried to scare them away. What a fool…"_

_ Shiro collapsed in the man's arms into a pile of bones at his feet, dust sifting through his fingers like ashen sand. The dark strands of her hair seemed to point towards him like accusing fingers. She was right. He had failed them both. It was his fault. Nothing he would do would change what had happened._

_ He blinked again and the field had burned, leaving nothing in its wake. The pressure was off his shoulders, the air had cleared, the shadowy man had dissipated into nothingness. Kakashi managed to pull himself onto his knees and looked around at the wreckage, at the absolute ruin that he had left behind. There was only a cold wind to carry it away._

_ "What should I name her, Kakashi-kun?" Kaoru stood up, her tears drying onto her red cheeks and her eyes gazed and dead. Her stomach had grown large and bloated with pregnancy but the blood was still on her clothing. It clung to her skin. She reeked of it. "I should name her something beautiful so I will forget the Hell she was born from. For your sweet Shiro-chan…"_

_ "Kaoru-chan, please forgive me…" Kakashi felt his own tears begin to fall. "I—"_

_ "Should have been there…" She whispered. Suddenly, her pink tresses seemed to grow lighter, fading to a soft shade. Her eyes became brighter, her features changed slightly. "You should have protected my mother… But you let her suffer… And then you let Katsura-chan go. You let __**him**__ go free."_

_ Kakashi sobbed, hanging his head in shame. It was true. His weakness had condemned them all. Shaking his head, he knew it now. It was a nightmare, just another nightmare, to remind him that he was a sinner. He had their blood on his hands and every time he saw that girl, he would see teal and green; the eyes of the women he had failed. _

_ Something white fell from the sky, reminding him of snow. Yet when he lifted his head to feel it's cold touch, it was only the petals from a cherry blossom tree that had shed its flowers. _

….

"Kakashi-sensei," The silver-haired man awoke with a gasp, his muscles seizing as he jolted upright. Cold sweat covered him like dew, making him shudder as a breeze from the wind swept over his skin. Naruto knelt beside the older man, worry written plainly in his gaze, a warm hand on his shoulder as if to anchor him back to earth. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine…" Kakashi let out a shaking breath. It had been a dream—no, a nightmare—but it still left him nauseated as if it happened just yesterday. The memories had been so jumbled but the truth was there, braided into the dark images that burned into his mind. He looked down at his hands, still feeling the ghost of Katsura's skin. Was she cursing him from Heaven? Hadn't years of fighting his guilt been enough for her?

Kaoru had said again and again that she had forgiven him. They had all been helpless at his hands, she had explained, and no one could blame him. Her green eyes had been soft and earnest when he begged her forgiveness but seeing her limp from place to place, never able to reclaim her mobility, tore at his soul. She would never walk normally again because he was too weak to protect her. Katsura was gone forever. Their killer had gone free.

"W-where are we?" He asked as the memories slowly began to return to him. They'd been poisoned and attacked by mysterious criminals, most likely part of the Hoshino group. His mismatched eyes scanned the room warily for signs of the femme fatale who had set them up. He'd string the girl on a line for fish bait if he ever saw her again, though he kept the anger from reaching his face. If anything, it was his job to stay calm and reasonable in these situations for both of their sanities.

However, it struck him that he'd been in the particular room before.

"The hut from before…" Kakashi whispered. Bathed in sunlight, it looked different than it had from their first visit. Rays seemed to float in from the outside, spilling like liquid gold on the wooden floors through windows and a cracks in the walls and ceiling. A broken vase housed a few fresh flowers on the sill of the only open window, seeming to give the little room more life as rundown and aged as it was. The tattered blankets slipped off his body and he recognized them from their first encounter. Kakashi's eyes trailed over the patterns of ugly, grey wallpaper that seemed to flake off the weak walls, dark spots marking where blood had once been sprayed and wiped away and tears where blades ripped through. He thought of the family who might have lived here, who might have died where he had slept.

"How did we get here?" Naruto asked, voicing the question that had Kakashi was about to ask. He took a long look around, his eyes seeming to gauge the situation very seriously. "I woke up a few minutes before you did so I can't really answer that question myself. I'm going to take a scientific wild ass guess and say that kid from before saved us."

Kakashi rolled onto his side and groaned, his body still stiff from whatever poison had been flowing through his veins, before pushing himself to stand. Even if the kid had managed to save them, there was no telling whether he was on their side at all. It seemed too convenient for him to believe and his gut was telling him that something about it all was wrong. How could they have found Kakashi and Naruto so fast without someone tipping them off ahead of the time? Yuki could easily be a lure, a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Naruto," Kakashi turned to his partner.

"I know." Naruto looked towards the door, a grim expression on his face. There was no way to see what was out there waiting for them. "I know."

"You know what?" Kakashi rolled onto his feet with some difficulty, turning to face the voice that had interrupted them. Yuki. The boy sat on the sill of an open window, his face unreadable, and his arm crossed. Kakashi glared hard at the sight of the younger boy, hoping to add some intimidation to their side and shake his confidence, before taking a sidelong glance at Naruto. His partner looked just as intense, though still shaken by the surprise. How had one boy escaped both of their detection?

"You set us up!" Naruto growled accusingly, pulling a kunai from a pouch on this thigh. Kakashi motioned for him to drop the weapon but he was blatantly ignored. "You sent us to that fucking inn to get attacked by that crazy bitch! You knew the whole time."

"Naruto!" But Kakashi was too late. Just before his eyes yet out of his reach, the silver blade slipped from the younger man's fingers, aimed perfectly at Yuki. "Wait!"

SMACK! A frown seemed to form underneath the boy's mask, hidden by the rolls of bandage that were bound over his nose and mouth. Kakashi and Naruto could only suck in breaths of disbelief as they watched the blade clattered noisily onto the floor. Without moving, without so much a twitch, it had stopped in mid-air as if something had gripped it. Kakashi's eyes slowly moved back up to meet Yuki's gaze. With his Sharingan eye exposed, he was even more shocked than Naruto. Not even a sliver of chakra had left his body.

"Interesting choice of action." Yuki seemed to smile underneath the bandages.

"H-how?" Kakashi asked. There was no way that it was even remotely possible. Years of battle, two wars and countless ANBU missions had exposed him to thousands of techniques but in all his years of being alive, he had never seen one had not required some release of chakra. It was impossible… wasn't it? He studied the boy's unreadable expression for a moment before it hit him.

"You're injured." Kakashi said, breaking the silence between them. Beside him, it seemed that Naruto had noticed it too. Behind the silvery bangs that swept over one side of his face, he kept one eye shut, an ugly scar running down the length of his face. It looked fresh and the bloodstains on his shoulder confirmed it. "You did save us then?"

"It does seem that way."

"Why did you send us to that inn if you knew they would be there?" Naruto snapped, his tone insisting. Kakashi couldn't blame him. It would be hard to accept that it had all been a coincidence. It seemed too planned, too easy. "Are you partnered with the Hoshino? Are you one of them?"

"Of course they were there." Yuki replied calmly, unfazed by their hostility. "The way you were talking about them, you made quick enemies with every villager you spoke with and if you think their anything like me, you're mistaken. They won't think twice about selling you out to the Hoshino to get on their good side."

"Why should we believe you?" Naruto asked suspiciously, not completely sold on the lie.

"He's got a good point," Kakashi said calmly, trying to maneuver with more finesse than the blonde. If they played their cards right, they could learn more about the organization from the kid but if they played it wrong, they'd lose their only way to finding out more. The way he saw it, Yuki was their only way in.

"Because I was part of their group once." He seemed hesitant to go on, something sad forming deep in his gaze. "I lied when I pretended not to know anything about them but I know everything about them and that alone cost me the most important person in my life. This girl you're looking for? Forget her. If she's involved with them, she won't help you even if you beg… that, or she's dead."

Kakashi considered his words for a moment as they sat in silence. Yuki might be their best guide to finding the Hoshino and judging by his reaction to them, he doubted that he could still have ties to the organization. His eyes moved slowly to Naruto, who seemed to be warily appraising the situation himself. It was no surprise that the blonde was once again willing to risk life and limb for his best friend but even he seemed hesitant to proceed. Whoever these people were, they didn't know enough to pursue them confidently.

"It's important that you find that girl." Tsunade had said when she briefed them days ago, her pale brown eyes fixed on the two of them as she spoke. She hadn't aged a day since her jutsu worked 24/7, her platinum blonde hair fell in the same long layers, her lips turned up in the same self-assured manner. She was still the image of strength and ability, still the Hokage, though everyone knew she was looking forward to passing the position onto Naruto. After all, the young boy had more than earned it. "If you want to save Sasuke's vision, it's probably the best bet we have."

But Kakashi had sensed there was much more that the woman wasn't letting on. Why would they be sent on such a vague, impossible mission for the sake of Sasuke's eyes? She'd grown a soft spot for the Uchiha but even then, it was a stretch to think she'd dispatch the village's treasured hero and Konoha's most infamous Jounin to find a nameless girl for his sake. There was something more about the mission that she wasn't letting on and when she dismissed Naruto from her office, the truth came out.

"How long has it been, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, looking out at the expanse of the village through her window. It had been rebuilt beautifully with the combined efforts of shinobi and civilian alike, not quite the same as it had been before but just as vibrant and busy, packed with more people than ever due to the strong international relations. Kakashi followed her gaze out of the window to a young couple walking down the street, hand in hand, too enamored by one another to pay attention to anything around them. Tsunade chuckled softly when the male ran into a wooden crate of fruit, spilling its contents onto the dirt road, earning more than a few colorful curses from the shopkeeper.

"Just about sixteen years…" Kakashi replied, picturing Katsura's face in his mind. It had been fifteen years and four months since that day. He knew it was futile to wish for her to be alive but his heart still believe it somehow. She was probably long gone.

"She _could_ still be out there." Tsunade said slowly, seemingly testing the waters. "Do you still believe that?"

"…Yes."

"And the man who killed her…" The older woman's eyes squinted as she considered her next words carefully. Kakashi's fists tightened. "And this healer I'm sending you after… They could be related. That organization—the Hoshino—that's where _he_ is."

His breath hitched slightly as he registered what she had just said. _He_ was still alive. The vision of Katsura from that day grew stronger as he stood there, Tsunade's words seeping into his brain and clinging to his soul. Her hands trembling as she held the kunai, the way she had cried as the rain poured down, her voice as she apologized again and again… Before he knew it, he couldn't stop the tear that had squeezed itself from his heart and ran down his cheek. He wiped it away before Tsunade could comment.

"This isn't a mission about revenge, Kakashi." Tsunade said calmly. "I chose you because I know no one will work harder to catch this guy than you. It's not a huge lead and it might turn out to be false but it's enough of a reason for you to go, right? Not a good enough reason to send a whole squad but you and Naruto can do this.

"But you do find him," Her gaze was grim. "Remember that you are not the only one that was affected by him. Bring him back so he can face all his crimes. Kaoru would have wanted that, don't you think? And Sakura… she deserves to know."

"What about… Sasuke and the girl?" Kakashi asked after a long time. Tsunade sighed.

"I'm not sure even exists but it's worth asking about, right?"

"Take us to them." Naruto's voice snapped the Copy Ninja from his thoughts, returning him to the present as the moment of silence had broken. Yuki seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as he turned back to both of them, his face amiable but confused and a bit concerned. "I need to find this girl no matter what. If she's with them, I want to save her and bring her to our village. If she isn't, at least we can find some kind of lead."

"What makes you think I'll take you there?" Yuki responded, amused but a bit annoyed. "The best help I can offer you is the advice to _go home_. I'm not risking my neck for you two again; I think my new scar speaks for itself."

"I HAVE TO FIND HER!" The sudden spike in volume caught both Yuki and Kakashi by surprise as the blonde stood up shakily. The poison had made his limbs heavy as well and judging by the instability of his body during the simple motion, Kakashi knew that neither of them was in much shape to go chasing after criminals.

"What's so important that you have to go rushing off to die?" Yuki asked again, softly.

"He's my best friend and my brother." Kakashi watched as the blonde's gaze seemed to blast through the young boy's resolve. "I fought a war to save him. I put myself in danger again and again for him, faced enemy after enemy. This is nothing compared to what I've done before."

Silence filled a room and Yuki turned his gaze from them, his face stoic and he thought. Various emotions filled his eyes, battling for dominance. The vision of Katsura returned to him, stronger than before, her eyes pressing into him. Something inside him refused to let her die. Somewhere, she was alive.

_You were just a scarecrow._

"I'll do anything, Yuki." Kakashi's voice seemed to echo Naruto's own determination as he spoke. "Take me to the Hoshino."

"Okay."

**A/N: **Shakespeare once wrote, "The course of true love never did run smooth." Something dark lays in Kakashi's past and it seems as if he's intent on digging up old skeletons! What happened to Katsura and Kaoru that day sixteen years ago? Who is the man that Kakashi is going to chase down? Is Naruto's chase for a way to heal Sasuke hopeless? Can Yuki be trusted? It seems that learning to forgive is more complicated that we thought...

More reviews! :) Please and thank you!


End file.
